


All A Game

by Atomics



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Background Relationships, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Hell awaits me and I know it, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not great mental stability lbr, Parties, Physical outbursts, Rich pricks and mind games, explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomics/pseuds/Atomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since the death of his parents, Dick Grayson's life has been a roller coaster of pain, pleasure, madness and living by someone else's moods.<br/>Long sleepless nights plagued by the question: to fight or give in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up writing some of the before events leading up to where this starts off, if so i'll adjust accordingly.  
> While I feel this story isn't done with me or I it, whether or not I continue posting it on here is still up in the air.

“What is this?” Queen stared at the sheet of paper handed by the older well dressed gent before him. He was still groggy from sleep. _Who the hell hand delivers a written note at 9 am??_ Oh yea. _Bruce Wayne’s personal butler apparently._

“That, sir, would be the first list of specifications for the evening you wish Master Richard to visit. Master Wayne thought it would be helpful for you to receive this as early as possible.”

The butler, _Pennyworth that was it,_ had a soft smile and a way about him that made you want to trust, he even looked slightly apologetic at having so obviously woken him. so Oliver just shrugged and lifted the paper slightly, even gave a smile of his own. _It’s far too early for this, these rich-boy politics. If it were regarding anyone else, I would’ve shut the door in their face, maybe say a few choice words. But this is the Wayne’s we’re dealing with._

“Well, I will see what we can do. Does this mean Dick-uh Richard is coming?”

“It would appear so. I’ll be in contact to help make sure everything goes smoothly in preparation. Now, if you’d excuse me, I have a few more errands to run before breakfast.”

“Course. Er- thanks for dropping by, Roy will be so excited to hear he can come. Lil bugger thought I was lying when I said I talked to Bruce about it last night. But you know, kids these days.”

“Yes, again I’ll be in touch. On the back is a number you can reach me if you have any questions or concerns.” With that, the balding butler gave a small head bob that almost resembled a bow before exiting the foyer, leaving Oliver to look over the list in his slightly too short robe alone. He got about half way through the different pre-approved foods before shaking his head and tossing the slip of paper into the bowl made for keys.

“Poor kid, well what Brucie don’t know, won’t hurt. Hey Roy!” Ollie cupped his hands over his mouth and the golden goatee adorning it. Half hoping to catch the kid still sleeping and definitely glad they had downsized to a space where he didn’t have to climb three flights of stairs just to check in on his ward. “Roooy, guess who delivered?!”

A scowling redhead emerged from the hall suppressing a yawn. “Jesus Ollie, what’s so important?”

“Well, if Wayne’s butler is going to be waking me up at ungodly hours, damn straight I am going to wake you too.” The teens scowl deepened and Ollie put an overly dramatic look of sympathy and a hand on the kid’s shoulder. “Aww don’t look so glum. Your friend’s gonna make it next week thanks to me.”

“Wait..really?” _Still so skeptical._ He gave a slight shake of his head.

“Yeah. Told you I’ve got crazy negotiating skills.”

\---

Dick could taste blood. It was the first indicator that he’d started chewing on the insides of his cheek as he lay motionless in the bed. The motion of Bruce’s deep breathing could be felt through the mattress and against his back, a heavy arm still draped across the boy’s waist.

He wanted to get up, to shower and cover his body. Run off to wait for breakfast like a good boy. He’d even study while waiting; brush up on the economic class Bruce liked so much. But the thought of waking the man loosely curled around him…he would have to be careful, gentle. Dick could feel the creeping ache from last night, anything more and Dick was worried the pain would show in the way he walked or moved. They were still away from home and Bruce wouldn’t allow any slip ups, not with how generous he’s already been.

He took a deep breath, hand ghosting over Bruce’s own, _he’s always so warm,_ and gingerly he lifted. As quick as the boy dared he disentangled himself from the man and then the blankets. A weight of relief when Bruce hardly stirred, last night’s event had run longer than usual. As he stayed to make sure the form stayed asleep, Dick was reminded of a sleeping beast, like the bears and tigers they had had at Haly’s. But the comparison was moot; this was a monster sleeping before him, not an animal.

There was a shiver that the boy chalked down to the cool air licking at skin and as Dick fiddled with unfamiliar faucet knobs the realization that he’d won last night dawned. He was going to get away, if only for a night, was going to a birthday party of all things, and Bruce had agreed. Hot water trickled down and through his hair and suddenly Dick couldn’t stop grinning. _I won this round. I'm actually getting to go._

 

\--

He sat at the relatively small breakfast table, light pooling in from the wide windows, casting the open area of the penthouse in a warm glow. Alfred could be heard cooking eggs in the kitchen, humming all the while. There was a tranquility to the moment that Dick savored. If they weren’t so far up in the towering building, he imagined the tune of song birds would be heard.

The binder containing his coursework sat untouched in front of the boy. And thoughts of his newfound friend and the coming party sweetened the picture. Dick didn’t hear Bruce leave his bedroom, or the large man’s approach, jumping at the feel of fingers tracing along the ridge of his shoulder.

“Good morning, Dick.” The words were warm breath against his neck, a smooth kiss being placed afterwards. His body fought to go rigid, but he remembered his breathing and fought just as hard to stay loose, though his words shook.

“G-good morning.”

The lips trailed down, following some invisible path across the exposed skin before his shirt collar. “I didn’t hear you wake. I had a present in mind for you..” his words faded off as a hand reached around the chair, finding it’s way to the boy’s thigh then hip. Dick couldn’t help the gasp at the touch, closing his eyes and biting at the insides of his lip. Bruce had never done something so forward away from private closed doors. He wasn't prepared, wasn’t ready for this now, could feel the man forming a smile against his skin as his heart began to pound.

“Breakfast!” Alfred’s cheery voice broke through the moment and Bruce let out a low growl before straightening. Dick could hear the man’s ‘Brucie’ smile in his voice when he spoke, hands now weighing heavy on the back of Dick’s chair.

“Excellent! I for one, am _starved._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In present time, Dick's about 14, Roy 15 turning 16. Thought I'd clear that up just in case. ^.^

The tents were pitched and the air filled with the electric energy that always came before a big show in a new city. Dick watched the towering skyline, close enough that he could smell it in the air, he was afraid to look away. Only the best, most polished acts came to Gotham, it's what Dick’s father had said, that it was near an honor that they were. But he hears Juliann’s last goodbye to him before the circus split, the fear in his friend’s voice, the belief in his words.

_‘Gotham’s an evil city, my mama knew it and thas why she wouldn’t let us come. Said it’ll eat you whole and poison your bones, Dick. Just…don’t let it, okay?’_

The wind gave a low moan and Dick forced himself to look away. He was twelve now, too old to be scared of silly things like the wind. Among the organized chaos that was set up, the boy spotted his mother smiling and waving him over, jumping down eagerly. She would know if it were true.

His mother was dressed in the blue and glittering silver of their performance outfits, a proud G over her heart and Dick hugged her. Her voice warm and steady, washing over him. “What in Gaia were you doing up there, sweetie? Cutting it a little close, I see.”

He pulled back; it felt silly now to bring it up. But he could still feel Juliann’s fears hovering at the edge. “I heard Juliann say this city is evil, mom… Maybe we shouldn’t be here.”

“Nonsense, Dick. A city is nothing but concrete and buildings and people. It can’t be evil and you can tell Juliann that I said so next time you see him.” She was right, because just as he heard fear in his friend’s voice, he could hear the truth in his mother’s. “Besides, the denizens of Gotham deserve entertainment just as much as everyone else, maybe more so. Now go on and get ready, warm ups start in 15. We got a big show tonight.”

The boy nodded and took off, if he hurried, he’d have just enough time to wish Tawny a good show. It was a mini Haly tradition to pat their resident tiger on the head for luck, _well, if she liked you that is._ Dick took a sharp turn around one of the caravan carts, slamming dead on against a towering figure. Would have fallen back if he hadn’t caught himself at the last second, swinging wildly along the way. Dick glanced up once he regained his bearings and met with the scowling face of a man he’d never seen before. Dark hair slicked back and pristine, imposing features. He looked like one of the men they’d give private tours and shows to on the off season, but somehow…bigger.

“Gee, I’m so sorry mister! I didn’t mean to knock into you like that.” The deep frown let up as the man dusted himself off, eyes raking over the kid who’d nearly run him over.

“You must be quite strong to nearly knock me down like that. What’s your name?”

He felt a swell of pride at the man’s observation, it sounded like a compliment and no one’s ever complimented him for running into them before.

“Dick Grayson, sir. Or well, Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick.” He grinned up wide and natural at the man who wasn’t frowning anymore. “And thank you. I’m the youngest member of the Great Flying Graysons, at your service.” He bent at the waist in a dramatic bow, dipping his head down and extending an arm just like they did after shows. The man chuckled.

“So I see.” When the young acrobat lifted his head, the man’s face was right in front of his own and Dick couldn’t help the reaction to jerk back a little at the sudden closeness. A strange sense of intimacy, like he was seeing something most people never did, maybe never should. It made him uneasy, but the man just smiled sweetly, not offended by the boy’s reaction so Dick made himself smile back, it was only polite.

“My name is Bruce. And I must say it is an honor to meet you, Dick.” He smiled more fully again at the words. _Mom was right, maybe Gotham isn’t such a bad place after all._

\---

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Bruce for the most part seeming more interested in a small stack of paperwork Alfred said Lucius had sent over than the way Dick picked at and pushed his food. He had no appetite, could still feel Bruce’s hands on his skin. He just needed to stop a moment, breathe and push passed it for now. Think about something else, _anything else._

Bruce was looking at him now; he could feel it and made a point of shoving whatever was currently on his spoon into his mouth. Chewing and swallowing before looking up. “What are your plans for the day?” His voice sounded stronger than he felt and for that Dick was grateful.

The man turned back to his paperwork. “Meetings, a conference call with the board back in Gotham and then late drinks with Queen to solidify the last points of our contract.”

Dick washed down a few chunks of toast and jam with his juice. Few more bites and he could be done, as long as Bruce didn’t catch on to him skimping. “Sounds busy.”

A passive grunt as Bruce turned a page, lips tugging down into a frown before resuming a more stoic expression. Dick watched through his lashes, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He finished the calculated necessary amount and set his silverware down on top of his main plate for added effect. “May I be excused?”

This time cool eyes studied him more closely before looking down at the spread of plates and food. “Not just yet. Alfred?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Bring Dick to the office around 6, the front entrance and make it public. Some added press will help my talks with Queen.”

“Of course, sir. Shall we bring dinner?”

Bruce stood and nodded, crossing over to wear Dick was seated. “That would be perfect, Alfred. Thank you.” He ruffled a hand through the boy’s hair, Dick swallowed nervously, raising his eyes to meet his guardian’s. “See you then, sport.”

\---

There was a horrible noise. A loud snap followed by a hollow sort of splatter and crack.

It happened so quick and sudden, yet felt as if they were watching in slow motion. Even he took a moment to process what just happened as the near stadium sized tent teetered on the verge of panic. The two stars, now mangled broken bodies lying just before the hundreds of people who came for entertainment, the same people who now looked on with hungry eyes. _Truly an unforgettable show._ But Bruce’s attention darted up and he saw him. Even from this distance Bruce could read the devastation on the young boy’s face. _He’d just lost everything._

Flashes of his own parents nudged at the man’s subconscious as he pushed his way through the masses, ignoring the spectacle below and climbing a rickety red ladder in record time. Either no one cared to try and stop him or no one noticed, at this point Bruce didn’t care which. Reaching the top and met with the shaking form. _Still so striking, even now._ Bruce had screamed when his parents were shot, screamed until his lungs burned. The boy, _Dick, he likes to be called Dick,_ hadn’t even made a sound. Sitting frozen save for the trembling, eyes transfixed on the broken shells of his whole life lying below.

“Dick..” He kept his voice soft and when no response came positioned himself closer, kneeling and pulling the child away from the horrid sight, pushing him into his chest. The small form heaved and shook, finally choking out sobs into Bruce’s suit jacket and clutching tightly.

He knew what would come next. Was never a man to ignore a sign of fate and really, who better suited to take in a young orphan? Who could possibly object? It was too easy to scoop the child into his arms, carry him down the ladder. A hand stroking through the silky black tresses, keeping the boy’s head buried in his shoulder and away from white sheets being pulled over his parents. Deep red already seeping through and Bruce realized his own heart was racing. Everything was about to change.

Hugging the boy closer, feeling Dick hold onto him, he knew their bond was real, that he hadn’t imagined the electricity earlier. Bruce had to fight the urge to almost smile as he held him. Like finding something he never knew was missing.

The tent was clearing as Captain Gordan took control of the situation, meeting Bruce’s eyes and giving a curt nod of approval that the kid was taken care of. It was good fortune that Gordan had been here, it’d make the next steps easier on everyone with a friend of sorts on his side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's more.  
> I think after some of the coming events I have planned we're going to explore more of the first 2ish years of Dick's time at Wayne Manor. (technically we haven't even seen him there yet :0 )  
> 

Dick looked in the mirror, dressed in the clothes pre-laid out for him, he felt like some dress up doll. The near flowery blue of the sweater brought out the color in his eyes, drawing away from the circles beneath and custom tailored slacks somehow made the entirety of the outfit seem both top of the line and humble. It was perfect and comfortable and the boy wished he could hate it. Usually day to day, Dick was allowed to pick and chose his own outfits. _This trip to Star City really must be important to Bruce._

He pulled out his phone, a model from Wayne tech that hadn’t even been pre-released to the rich or famous. Dick knew there had to a few extra features, Bruce always knew too much to have not bugged it in some fashion. Though he figured the man would never see it that way, would probably openly admit to it if asked. Dick didn’t think he could stand actually knowing. Instead slinking onto the edge of the bed and pulling up whatever he could find on the Wayne-Queen business dealings.

 

“Alfred..?” Dick peeked his head out into the main room, they wouldn’t have to leave to meet Bruce for another hour, but he couldn’t sit around waiting any longer. The boy stepped out, looking at the expensive minimalistic furnishings. The space looked so open and welcoming, golds, tans and blues balancing off each other and half the walls nothing but windows and skylight.

Dick had been in Star City before, remembered performing and dancing along the tents. He’d never seen the city like this then, but with Bruce, he never saw anything the same way. From up here the towering buildings looked like giant metal prisons, holding people, keeping them from happiness. Stuck in the same dreary places. 

“Master Richard, you called?” Dick saw Alfred’s reflection appear behind him, dressed as impeccably and professionally as ever. He turned, hand picking at one of the pocket linings in his pants.

“I was thinking we could go out, before meeting Bruce. I’d like to see the bay, that is, if that’s alright.”

The older man’s eyes warmed and he smiled. “Of course, sir. It can be stuffy waiting around. Some fresh air will do us both good.”

\---

Bruce did his best not to sigh into his glass. Queen had left him waiting a good five minutes, he’d used the time to think back on dinner with his ward. The soft kiss he’d given Dick on the boy’s forehead before departing again. He should be back at the penthouse with Dick. Hated leaving the boy waiting for him like this even if it was necessary.

When Oliver did show, it was with quick apologies and smiles that Bruce managed to return. It helped that as their order came up, one of the large screens in the background played over on the sightings of the Wayne fortune heir in Star City. Just in Queen’s line of sight. Bruce was impressed when the blond man smiled at it.

It was straight to business after the necessary pleasantries.

“See, even your boy enjoys the bay, and I know he’s the world to you. Just as Roy is to me.” Bruce hid the way that tugged at him. _Roy was nothing compared to Dick._ “There is nothing quite like the reward of bringing about the opportunity to enjoy the waters to countless youth.”

“Of course, they have always been a priority to my family. It’s just to fund such a large project is taxing. I’m just hoping we can all walk away happy.”

Queen looked at him and gave a tired smile before running his hands through his hair. “Listen, I’ve put everything into this project, Bruce. I know you’re a good man and It’s a good cause, a good business model. Just what Star City needs.”

“What’s _needed_ is my money. Your board no longer trusts you, Oliver. And it may be a well guarded secret that the Queen fortune isn’t what it used to be, but not from me. I’d like to consider us friends. Our wards are quite the friends these days too. There’s no point in denying it. Adding my name alongside yours would not only be fair considering my coming contributions. Hell, even a simple day trip of Richard’s to the cove and dinner at the office makes the news here. The added press exposure and trust that comes with the title Wayne will benefit you more than it would me. In redeeming yourself in the eyes of your city as well as a legitimate businessman.” He leaned back in his seat, taking a small sip of the expensive scotch. He knew Oliver couldn’t deny the logic, he had him. “I’m not even asking for half the shares in this project, and frankly don’t understand your reluctance.”

At that Oliver huffed a laugh. “Might as well be half” Bruce raised a brow but Queen just shook his head and took a drink. “No, you’re right and I know it. It’s silly to get caught up on these things. Our kids are friends, so are we. I’ll get you the 43% shares and we can expect a long, prosperous relationship between the Wayne Foundation and Queen Consolidated. How’s that sound?”

“Sounds to me, like we have a deal.” They shook hands and Oliver smiled, relieved he could tell. Bruce could have easily asked for more, expected repayment or interest rates but in the long run, this would serve his interests just fine.

“Fantastic! Now how about another round, on you of course, my friend.” Oliver winked and clapped him on the shoulder. Bruce suppressed the will to push him away and promptly leave. But that would be bad business, instead smiling and beckoning a waitress over.

“Anything for old friends, Ollie.”

\--

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the elevator wall and sighing. He shouldn’t have drank so much at the bar, but it made dealing with ‘Ollie’ bearable, so what if he came back with a buzz? A look in the mirrored glass had him re-loosening the red tie around his neck. A faint ding and the doors opened into his penthouse.

Lights dim and quiet, he glanced around for Dick. _It couldn’t be that late, could it?_ Alfred greeted him by the kitchen with water and some mini sandwiches, Bruce ignored them both. “Where’s Dick?”

“In bed, sir. He asked to retire early this evening.”

“Nonesense. Tell him I want to see him, oh and Alfred, where do we keep the scotch here?”

The butler’s hesitation was lost on the man. Bruce busy removing the rest of his tie and jacket to fold over one of the breakfast chairs. “Of course, sir. And I believe in the upper right cabinet by the pantry. Do you wish for me to get you a glass?”

“No, I’ll grab one myself thank you. Just get the boy.” He motioned with his hand before walking to the pantry. He knew there was a mini bar in his office here as well, but Bruce couldn’t stand the thought of sitting in an office any longer today. _No, he earned some time to relax._

By the time he was seated on the couch, drink in hand, Dick came stumbling out of the hall, hair mused in a way that Bruce realized meant he really had gone to bed already. He knew he should feel bad for rousing him, but couldn’t. Instantly warming in a way the alcohol never managed to do as he took in the boy’s appearance. Dark grey sweats, the ones that were soft on the hem and insides and a rumbled t shirt. _He was perfect._

“Come, sit with me. We can put a film on.” Dick sat on the opposite end of the couch causing Bruce to frown and take another sip before motioning him closer.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that?” The boy’s voice was small as he inched closer; Bruce turned and folded a leg up onto the cushion so they were facing on another. He raised the glass.

“I’m celebrating. You should too, _not with alcohol of course._ But everything went smoothly with Queen and you’ve got your little get together over there coming up.” He just about finished the drink before setting the glass down on the coffee table. Feeling the bitter warmth mix with the one that came with his boy. He used his hands to instead reach and trace the line of Dick’s jaw, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the boy’s ear. “I’m going to miss you.”

Dick cast his eyes down and Bruce gave his chin a small shake to get them to meet his again. Moving in closer, he could feel the boy shake with anticipation. “But we’re together now.”

Dick opened his mouth, maybe to speak but Bruce didn’t wait to find out. Closing the distance and capturing the soft lips with his own. _They were celebrating after all._


	4. Chapter 4

Dick curled in on himself in the large bed, light long since pooling in from the windows but he just pulled the covers over to block the morning out. Bruce had left before him; he didn’t care why, but had felt the man plant a heavy kiss to his temple before leaving. Dick had fought to pretend to be asleep. He couldn’t deal with anything yet. Couldn’t face it. Everything was catching up again.

 _I should have fought him. Should have pushed him away. But when has that ever worked?_ Bruce was drinking, _he’s more violent when drinking, quick to be harsh._ He could still feel those lips on his own, the rough hands pulling at his skin. _I should have fought him. Should have done something._

He couldn’t stop the tears this time. Squeezing himself further into the mess of blankets where it was dark and safe. Where the world didn’t have to exist and he could give in to it. The darkness that had enveloped his life.

\---

 

The boy stared down at the ground. The fresh lumps of dirt, water sticking to the grass and muddying everything it touched. There was no point in looking up, the air was always thick with gloom and grays in Gotham. It felt like that was all there was.

Dick sniveled and felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Reassuring, telling him he wasn’t alone. He felt alone, but the hand was still there. The man, _Bruce,_ was still there. _He_ hadn’t left. Everyone had left. Haly’s Circus had left. That next morning, left him there in this city, alone.

 _“Tragedy just isn’t good for business right now, child. I’m sorry.”_ Haly himself has spoken those words, fidgeting with the large red hat in his hands awkwardly. _“My advice, son? Try and find a sense of stability and happiness. You were always good at that.”_

A tired looking man, with foggy glasses and a thick mustache had pulled him away from there, into the front seat of a squad car and to a rundown house, squeezed between concrete building and cracked walls. He could hear yelling as soon as a car door opened and was hit with the image of a strangely familiar figure scooping him up. Stroking his hair and whispering that while it may not seem it, it would be alright. He was so strong and confident, had said he would be there. But the tired man had said he had to leave. Had brought Dick here instead.

Dick refused to get out of the car for two hours. Quickly locking himself in when the officer stepped out. Shaking his head and holding onto the locks. _This couldn’t be happening. It was a dream. He just needed his parents. His mother's sweet voice and the strong arms of his father._ Not whatever nightmare lay ahead in that house. 

Eventually the familiar figure came back. Tapping on the window and signing the word for 'please'. It wasn't his parents but Dick clicked the locks anyway and the man opened his car door, kneeling before the boy. “I’m sorry it took me so long, Dick. But I’m here now. You don’t have to go. _I promise. I’m here._ ” He jumped into the man’s arms and cried. _It was all real. His parents weren’t coming back, he wasn’t waking up._ But he wasn’t going to that awful place. He was going with Bruce and no one tried to stop them. Not even as he was carried away from the police cruiser and to something black and shiny and powerful.

Being set on the hood, Bruce whispered to him with a kiss pressed to his hair _"I will never leave you._ ". Dick knew he was telling the truth, could hear the conviction in his voice and had nodded through the tears. But he couldn't believe it yet. _Everyone had left._ Had tried to leave him to fade away in the loud, squished house. Swallowed by a cursed city.

Still he went with him, trading one sickly feeling for another. And now, now he stood over the fresh dirt covering his parents. Had watched them being sealed away along with his whole life. Everything was gone. A hand, warm on his shoulder, it was all he had now.

“When you’re ready, Dick, we can go. We can go home together.”

\--

The boy came back to senses slowly, like a thick fog slinking back into the shadows. Had he fallen asleep again? Or had he just been lying there, weak willed and overcome? Dick only knew he felt stiff and uncomfortable now. That he was still in bed. _I’m stronger than this._ He stretched and moved slowly, sitting up as the sticky heat and blankets slid off to pool around his waist. There was no longer the bright glow of morning, the room draped in cooler tones of a coming evening.

He pushed himself into the shower, turning the water as hot as it could get and scrubbed. Let the heat seep into his bones and his skin stinging before he turned it off again. By the time he walked out, clothes were set out on the freshly made bed. It felt like a cold sort of embarrassing defeat as he pulled them on. _Alfred always knew._

The penthouse was quiet, Alfred setting some soft music to play idly in the background as he bustled about the place performing his various duties. Dick buried himself in his coursework. Pulling his legs up and under himself in one of the more padded chairs, and picking gingerly at the various plates of fruits and yogurt the butler placed besides him.

Alfred couldn’t look him in the eye, scuttling about suddenly busier than usual. A bitter part of Dick hoped he'd drown in guilt. That the butler would be haunted in his sleep, mangled and tortured for where his loyalties lay. But it wouldn't change a thing. Alfred offered little more than a cold squeeze of comfort to the shoulder while informing him that Bruce would most likely be occupied for the rest of the evening. And he was right. Bruce returned late again, only this time closing himself into his office without a word.

Dick let out a sob of relief into his pillow, locking the door behind him. It almost made him feel safe. There was a barrier for the night, however futile it might actually be. Bruce never pulled him from sleep twice in a row and he hadn’t been drinking. _He was safe._

A loud _ping_ caused him to nearly jump out of his skin. Dick’s attention immediately snapping to his bedroom door. _Bruce won’t be happy if he knows I locked it. Oh god oh god._ He watched the handle, the small space before the door, heart pounding in his ears. _Why did I lock it? He’s just going to be angry..._

Another moment of silence passed before Dick realized it hadn’t been the door at all, or the hall or even Alfred. Another _ping_ and the corner of the room lit up with his phone’s screen. The boy let out a shaky breath, it sounded more like a laugh and he chuckled at it. At himself. Crossing the room and back, he waiting until he was back under the covers before unlocking the device.

_> >Roy Harper: Hey! U still making it tomorrow?_

Dick actually smiled, how could he have forgotten? It was just his friend, an actual friend making sure he was still coming over and he actually was. Bruce wouldn’t take this away from him, _he couldn’t._ Dick had been _good._ And it would mess with this big new contract. No, he wouldn’t have to cancel, or make up some excuse. He’d finally found a friend that Bruce approved of. That he could keep.

Dick typed out a response. _He stopped and deleted the text with a frown. _Sort and simple. Nothing that could be misconstrued._ He typed again, looking over the message twice before hitting send._

Roy’s response was speedy and enthusiastic. Dick set the phone to vibrate and stashed it under a pillow. The door was still locked. _Bruce isn’t coming tonight and tomorrow...tomorrow I get to be free._


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce looked over the contents of his bag with a frown. “These are all the clothes you want to bring? No swimsuit?” He looked over at the boy, features softening. “You’re going to need a swimsuit, you always end up needing one.” He turned and went to the dresser, opening the draw he needed with confidence. Dick shouldn't of been surprised when he knew which to look in. He pulled out two trunks, looked them over before nodding and bringing a light green pair over, folding it in with his ward’s clothes. _“There.”_

When Bruce looked back at him, he looked almost proud, smiling a small smile that had Dick smiling back. He couldn’t help it, he was excited and not even Bruce would ruin that. “Thanks, I uh-I don’t really know what I’m doing packing for these sort of things.”

“It’s what I’m here for.” Bruce wound an easy arm around the boy’s shoulders, leading them out of the bedroom. “Now if we hurry, we can stop for some lunch on our way out. Your choice of places.”

Bruce was in such a good mood, practically glowing, Dick couldn’t understand it. He’d expected Bruce to be sullen and short before he left but he couldn’t help but appreciate it. It was nice, like before. Dick kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for him to snap again. He knew not to always trust the man's moods. But once they were both seated in a cherry red convertible, Bruce laughing along when the boy cranked up the music, he let himself relax. Accept the good things in life.

Red faced and with the wind blowing through his hair as they sped along some edge-of-town road, Dick felt ..light. Something about the thrill of blazing through the streets reminded him of flying. Of better days. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the anticipation of the evening to come, or even Bruce’s infectious behavior, but he felt happy and secure. Even with Bruce beside him. _Always there, a sickening sense of consistency._  
They rounded a corner and Bruce slowed as they reentered a more bustling part of the city. A large hand nudging the radio back down to a reasonable volume, Bruce turned towards him.

“So, where to eat?” 

Dick watched the man and found himself wishing he could see exactly where his eyes were focused, but the dark glasses hid them well. Bruce turned his face back to the road. His right arm falling along the back of their seats as they drove, fingers nearly close enough to brush against the boy's neck. They stayed away though and Dick did his best to ignore how aware he was of the motion. He knew exactly where he wanted to go.

“Big Belly Burger.” The often stoic man was genuinely taken aback, the look felt near audible in the way his mouth worked open slightly before sealing shut again. The incredulous expression was well worth any possible backlash at such a suggestion. But Bruce regained himself, shook his head and smiled. “You never cease to surprise me, Dick.” He hated how good the compliment felt.

They pulled into moderately small parking lot, Bruce parking far enough back to not draw much attention or put the car at any unnecessary risk of dings. It was when he reached back and pulled out a lumpy black bag the Dick stopped to give him a look.

The man smiled and pulled out a red hoodie, tossing it towards the teen. “Put it on.” Dick obeyed cautiously, zipping the sweater that was nothing like well anything he even owned anymore. He saw Bruce do the same with a large dingy looking black hoodie, zipping it enough to cover the contrast with his expensive shirt. He gave himself a look in the car mirror, smoothing his hair differently than usual and the light bulb went off in Dick’s head. _He’s trying to blend us in._ Dick followed suit silently, pulling at the material till it felt right and Bruce nodded and smiled at him again.

When they walked in, the fast food place was mildly busy, it being just past lunch time. “Go grab us a table while I order.” This time it was Dick’s turn to nod as he ducked away.

There were so many regular people, just normal average joes' sitting, eating, talking. They didn't spare the kid a second glance as he walked back. He'd never been in such a _normal_ place with Bruce before, hadn't been somewhere like this since before his parents' death. 

Thinking about it made his head spin, so instead he focused on the assigned task, looking over the available tables until he found a suitable booth near the back. Dick walked over, using some napkins to re-wipe the surface of the table before sitting down with his back to the wall.

It wasn't long before Bruce came back with a tray. Wrapped lumps of burger, two waters and a tall milkshake all standing between a disarray of fries. Dick had to smile at the abnormality of it all, it fit perfectly with the weird energy of the day.

“This is by far, the most interesting place I have ordered food in a long time.” The man sat down opposite of him, dividing the burgers and waters between the two of them and leaving the fries and milkshake off to the side. In reach, but not obstructing his view of the boy.

Dick kept his eyes down, words and thoughts tumbling around in his mind. “I remember coming here once before, when Haly’s stopped in Star City for a show.” Bruce must have reached across the table because a hand lifted his chin till their eyes met. 

“I’m glad we came then.” 

He looked into the cool blues and found himself comparing them to eyes that had met his through a police cruiser’s window. The ones he had trusted to keep him safe. He felt something cold run through him, could feel the sickly feeling beginning to creep back when he found himself wanting to trust in them again. But then the hand was gone along with the moment.

Bruce must of grabbed Dick’s burger because he was currently handing it back unwrapped, laying the paper sheet down like a plate for him to use before turning towards his own. Dick thanked him in a small voice before taking a bite, eating a good excuse not to continue with conversation.

Whether the silence persisted because Bruce was never a man for words when it was the two of them or he had gotten the hint, Dick wasn’t sure. But they enjoyed most of their meal in relative quiet. The food greasy and fatty and everything he was never able to eat anymore so he focused on enjoying it. Savoring the last bites of his burger before working on the fries. 

“The milkshake is going to melt.” Dick glanced up at the man, surprised at the break in their silence. He looked over at the melting shake and picked it up, moving it to sit between him and Bruce.

He watched the man’s face closely as he spoke. “You only got one.” Bruce almost looked embarrassed for a moment and Dick saw him bite lightly on a lip before catching himself. A part of him wondered if Bruce had picked that up from him.

“The portions are so large here, I thought we could share. No one needs to consume so much ice cream and milk in one sitting.”

Dick didn’t know why, but he smiled. Grabbing out two spoons from the rolled up silverware and handing one to the man. “It’s not about what you _need._ It’s about indulgence.” He could feel Bruce’s eyes pouring over him, but focused on making his point with a large scoop of chocolately goop. Not being able to help the small noise of delight at the flavor. Smiling and nodding “ _Definitely_ indulgence.”

When he looked up, Bruce was glowing again. An easy smile as he took his own, more reasonably sized bite. “Mmmm. You’re right, Dick. This is pretty damn good.” He shouldn’t have laughed at that, but he did and Bruce’s grin only widened.

The sun was still out as they walked back to the car. _Definitely not in Gotham anymore._ Dick unzipped the jacket and shrugged it off, still hardly believing that had actually worked. He couldn’t remember the last time going into public with Bruce and not being bombarded with cameras and people. Bruce must of guessed what he was thinking as he undid his own.

“People are easy to trick, especially when they’re not looking for anything. That truly was a good choice; no one would think to expect Bruce Wayne and heir, Richard Grayson to spend their afternoon in a Big Belly Burger.” He was practically smirking when he grabbed Dick’s sweater and bunched it with his own, throwing it in the back of the convertible. He then slide back on his sunglasses and opened the passenger door for the young teen. “Now, I believe you’ve got a party to get to.”

The remaining ride to the Queen residence didn’t seem to take very long. A large, modern looking home sat on a hill by the water. The place was nice, sure, luxurious but Dick would have been lying if he said he hadn’t been expecting something…well more. Again Bruce answered his unspoken question as they pulled up into the driveway.

“The Queen family fortune isn’t what it used to be. They used to live in a family home, closer to the Wayne Manor but _not nearly_ the same grandeur of course. It’s why Oliver was so keen to do business. He hardly managed to pass off the move as going in a more green direction.”

“Huh. Well it’s..it’s still nice. Homey.” Bruce laughed at that as he got out of the car, Dick following suit. He reached into the back for the dark bag containing his clothes and necessities and Bruce grabbed the perfectly wrapped red and gold gift. Instead of heading towards the door though, the man set it down against the hood of the car. Dick fidgeted with his bag as Bruce moved near him, being easily backed onto the hood as well.

The boy shimmed up onto the deep red as Bruce entered his space, looking up at the man. They were practically breathing the same air. After the morning they spent together, he wasn’t sure what to expect but felt his breath hitch at the proximity. Bruce brought a hand up, running it along the side of Dick’s face and smoothing his hair back.

“You’re a good kid, Dick. I know you’ll make smart decisions.” His lips ghosted over the boys forehead, hanging there a moment before pressing a light kiss. “Your phone, I expect it to be charged and on person. If I call or text, _you will answer._ ” Dick felt a small tremble as the man’s voice hardened. “I’m trusting you with this. Dick, _I trust you._ ” He nodded and swallowed as Bruce ran his fingers through the boy’s hair. “Most importantly” Dick looked back into his eyes, seeing so many things there, he didn't know what to believe. “I want you to have fun.” He let out a shaky laugh at that, maybe it was the nerves, or the lingering energy of the day.

Bruce smiled before pushing forward, capturing his lips. Dick knew better than to fight him. Not that there was anywhere to back away to, sitting on the hood with the man’s hands woven through his hair. One dislodged and slid down his cheek to his neck, stroking the skin there. He thought again about the man who had gotten him to unlock that door, who held him while he cried. Wondered if he would’ve made a different choice that day had he known. _What a stupid pointless question._ Bruce ran his tongue across his lower lip and pulled away.

“Let’s go get you settled.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being longer than I had planned, (this whole thing might end up bigger than I planned o.O) but I wanted to show a different sort of side to how Bruce will interact with him. He's a smart, evil man.  
> Still not sure if I like how this chapter came out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! They're really great to see and just, thank ya so much. :)  
> And now, ^^ the story

If the Queens really were as short cashed as Bruce seemed to think, they did a fantastic job hiding the fact. Apparently that was something you did when you lost money, pretended you didn’t and hid any lifestyle adjustments. It just made no sense but maybe he’d ask Bruce about it, or Alfred.

But for now, Bruce was eyeing the space suspiciously, though passing as friendly enough. A blonde woman chatting away with him amiably. Dick could still feel the hands through his hair, tingling on his lips as he made sure to keep the man in his line of sight. That is until an excited hand pulled at his arm. Roy’s face smiling as he tugged Dick away up the stairs, giving Oliver a wave before forcing their exit with a _‘Come on!’._

He hadn’t known what to do, Bruce didn’t dismiss him. Hadn’t said to go yet, _but it was a party, Roy’s party._ And in the end he let himself be dragged away, not sparing much of a look back.

It was smaller than he’d imagined, only about 6 people in total. Roy made hasty introductions, Kaldur, Nate, Megan and Conner all sitting strewn around a few large tv screens gave a wave while a girl quickly naming herself with “Zatanna, it’s a pleasure” bounded over, surprising Dick with a kiss on the cheek and a wink. “No one told me there’d actually be someone cute here. Good thing I still dressed for the occasion.”

Dick felt himself freeze for a second, wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. What that meant. When everyone seemed to be expecting something of him he quickly shoved his hands in pockets and fumbled for words. The girl just laughed, though it was sweet, not malicious and Dick managed a smile, the tension easing. “Sorry if I’m a bit forward for you but you might wanna get used to it with this lot.” She motioned behind her shoulder and Dick nodded.

With things settled it was easy. A rock and roll band the boy wasn’t sure he’d ever heard before playing while the group passed around a few controllers, killing aliens in waves on some new game. They were all hanging about in what Dick could only assume was the game room. One wall dedicated to the screens and game consoles, there were also dart boards, bean bag chairs, a pinball machine and the air hockey table Dick perched on. Legs kicking absent mindedly as he half watched Roy and Kaldur trying to find an efficient method of blowing holes in the on screen invaders. Everyone seemed to get really into it, hooting and calling out when one nearly died or had to be revived, swapping controllers and insults good naturedly. So far he figured Megan and Conner were dating _and rather obnoxious about it._ In fact everyone here seemed to know each other well, save for him and Nate, who were both hanging more around the fringes of conversation.

Dick was so busy trying to figure out where he fit in that he hadn’t even realized at first when Bruce must have left. It was when he looked behind himself, more than half expecting to see the man leaning against a door frame watching or hear his voice lingering from the hall, demanding and powerful. But there was nothing, it had been nearly an hour since Dick had thought about it, thought about _him._

He shimmied off the cool table and to the window, a clear view of the drive but no red convertible, _no Bruce._ His breathing hitched for a moment and now Dick couldn’t stop noticing the lack of the man’s presence. It almost felt wrong, a good kind of scary. He closed his eyes and smiled.

The boy jumped though when a hand clasped at his shoulder but when he turned it was just Roy, staring at him with a confused expression, several of the other guests eyeing them as well. Dick made himself relax, regaining himself as his friend spoke.

“Dude, everything okay?”

“Yea, yea. I just…”he glanced back out the window, double checking “Bruce must of left.”

“Well I’d hope so.” The red head grinned and elbowed Dick’s side. “Come on, a few of us were gonna head out to the roof for a bit before dinner, you in?”

He nodded and gave a grin of his own. “I love heights.”

\---

More people had come. Like a lot more people. Oliver had left after ordering not two or three, _but 27 pizzas,_ instructions to keep the house standing and a playful wink. Dick couldn’t believe it and when Roy seemed to sense that he had motioned with a hand over his shoulder at a nondescript door.

“Don’t worry; Anita is still here to clean up after us and as official _'Adult Supervision'_. It’ll be great, Dick.” He’d just agreed, doing his best to seem like this was the sort of thing he was totally used to and ignoring the heavy weight of his phone in his pocket. That’s when the people really started showing up.

Now Dick sat out by a glowing pool, the terraced yard and sprawling patio illuminated perfectly against the cool night sky. He leaned back on his hands, feet dipped in the cool water, and hair flopping back as he stared up at the sky. You could see a serious amount of stars glimmering and if the music weren’t so loud, it’d make a perfect picture. Bruce never held much appreciation for the stars, but his father used to point out the different constellations as they traveled. The night sky’s patterns serving as a road map to something greater.

“And an awe for the heavens above. _Dick Grayson,_ a man after my own heart tonight.” Zatanna’s voice broke through the haze of music and chatter. She sounded so pleased, voice near musical as she sat next to him sliding her own feet into the pool, that Dick couldn’t help but smile.

“ _Zatanna Zatara,_ easily the coolest gal here, yet refers to the stars as the heavens.” Dick turned just in time to see the water before it splashed up at him and they both laughed.

“Seriously, where has Roy been hiding you all this time?” At some point tonight she must have tied her long hair back, and somehow it still looked just as good. Dick just wished the way her eyes trailed over him wouldn't bring others to mind. _They’re nothing alike. Get a hold of yourself Grayson._ He cleared his throat, shifting up into a more sitting position to cover the way his body wanted to fidget.

“Well actually, I only met Roy last month at a charity event. B-but it’s nice I mean, I don’t get out often and he’s a great guy _I’m grateful_ to have him as a friend and- yea I’m about to be rambling so..” he took a much needed breath and the self proclaimed magician actually _giggled. And god she had so much spunk and was fun why does she keep hanging around me. Why does she keep looking at me like that, intense and focused. Like seeing right through me, Bruce's gaze hungry and doting.._ the boy gulped. _Stop this, he's not here Dick. Can't you just enjoy yourself without thinking about him?_

Dick could have sworn he felt eyes on them as Zatanna kept chatting away amicably. _Probably she's beautiful._ But he couldn’t quite focus on the words anymore, they might as well of been Latin because across the pool some guys were running, singing behind him, everywhere there were voices and Roy had disappeared and he didn’t _know_ anyone. Wasn’t used to talking like this, Bruce always talked for him when he didn’t know what to say or couldn’t focus anymore. Was always there but Bruce wasn’t here now and _that’s good..right?_ Yes, of course it was, it was what he wanted, what he _needed._

 _But when had she scooted so much closer? Have we always been sitting like this?_ Their legs were practically touching in the pool and everything seemed to be getting warmer fast, _too warm._ Dick smiled and laughed lightly because it seemed appropriate, was what Zatanna was doing. What he was probably supposed to do. But it sounded clunky to him, not real.

The boy felt his hands shake again, quickly rolling them into fists to shove under his thighs. They were even closer and he nodded to whatever question she’d just asked. Watched as she leaned closer, eyes sparkling as they twitched down to his lips and _oh god he knew that look._ Suddenly couldn’t breathe, couldn’t stop himself from jerking away, violently _too much force, no control._ There was a loud splash and cold surrounded him, biting through his clothes as he flailed to push back up, to re-break the surface with a gasp.

There was a high ringing with her voice, took a second to make sense of the noises _“ -y god! Dick,_ are you alright?” It was screeching not musical. _Overwhelming_ and Zatanna wasn’t the only one looking at him with shock. He didn’t have a chance to even begin to regain himself before there were hoots and cheering followed by more splashes as other’s jumped in. The waves pushing at his body as Dick scrambled back to the side, pulling himself back up with a miserable suctioning swish and gasp. Zatanna reached a hand to help him to his feet but he flinched back again, falling back harshly on hands before shuffling shakily up.

“Oh god, _I-I’m so sorry,_ I just-I gotta go.” Dick barely remembers to grab the light jacket he’d left by the pool side, tried to focus himself on the luck that the phone hadn’t been on him and not the way his heart was pounding in his throat or the shaking or how he couldn’t seem to pull in a decent breath of air as he wove through the groups of people to the house. _So many people, so much noise._ Dick closed his eyes but it was Bruce he saw, reaching for him for the first time _looking at him like that._ A distant part of his brain had registered Zatanna calling after him as he slid in the house. Dripping on the floor Dick had to focus not to slip, scooping up a couple of towels placed near the door he ran to the stairs. _Bruce’s lips were trailing up his neck, to his ear but he was finally paying attention to him again so Dick didn’t push away from the touch at first. That voice in his ear. ‘I’m going to do something for you, something_ new _.’ He didn’t understand, what was happening?_ Where was he? The music still loud but less people _less laughter._ Dick spotted a familiar door, where he’d put his things earlier and threw himself inside. A turn, another door, this one snapping closed behind him and him locking it.

 _Why did I do that? Why did I run away from her? Why could I still feel his hands? He's not here, Dick. He's not here. Oh god what’s wrong with me??_ He slid to the floor, clothes sloshing against tile and it was dark. _Blissfully dark and practically quiet. Everything muffled._ Dick wound his arms around himself, trying to stop the shaking, yelling at himself to pull it together. He banged his head against the wall hard enough it hurt. _I gotta breathe oh god I-she- I can’t do this. They all know something’s wrong with me, who wouldn’t love her attention why can’t I just be_ normal _, oh god oh god. They all know._

Dick jumped again, hitting his head as his phone went off. He already knew who it was before looking. _Who else would it ever be?_ But it kept ringing, wasn’t a text. _Bruce was calling. I have to answer. He’ll come here, he’ll take me back if I don’t and then they’ll all know, know that I don’t know what I’m doing, that I can’t do this. Can't even be without him. They’ll think I was scared and called him to leave and he’ll play on that angle. He’ll be here and see all this crazy and be so angry._ The phone still ringing. Dick barely managed to find his jacket pocket and pull it out in time. 

It’s like acid the way relief seems to wash over him at Bruce’s voice.

“Dick what is going on, _are you alright_?” It’s sickening how he wants to lean into the concern in that voice. How he can feel his mind snap to attention. And just like that it all comes out; he can’t lie to him, not like this, _he'd know anyway._ And Bruce listens as he tries to put together something coherent. Tells him about how there was so many people, Roy bouncing from person to person, the way he could feel eyes on him and the girl, leaning forward, falling into the pool, Oliver wasn’t there and that he was sorry, practically sobbing and wet. Locked in some dark room, had run away from it all.

Bruce listens patiently through everything and some. Wait’s till there’s nothing but ragged breathing coming from the boy’s end before speaking fully again. “Dick, where are you exactly? Tell me about where you are.” He sniffled and nodded, not thinking about how Bruce wouldn’t actually be able to see it. Dick stood, sliding his hands along the wall until he found a switch. When his eye’s adjusted to the brightness he spoke in a shaky voice.

“I-I’m in a closet. A walk in closet of Roy’s I think. There’s a lock on the door and rows of clothes _uh-_ ” He took a few shaky breaths.

“That's fine. Keep breathing, you're doing good. Is it locked?” He nodded again and there was a moment of relative silence. “Dick, did you just nod or shake your head?”

If it was possible, he somehow felt his body flush further. “Uh-yea, it’s locked.”

The man hummed. “Good. Now are you still wet?”

This time Dick managed to stop himself from nodding. “Yes.”

“Okay. Find something to dry yourself with.”

“I grabbed towels”

“Perfect. Do you have your bag of clothing?”

He didn’t quite stop from nodding again, but was pretty sure he caught himself quick enough that Bruce wouldn't notice. “Y-yea.”

“Alright. Now Dick, I need you to place your phone on speaker. You’ll need to strip down and dry yourself fully before putting on a change of clothes. Can you do that?”

“I-uh yea of course I can. I can do that.” A small part of him wanted to be insulted at the question but it didn’t feel so far off right now. This was _actually_ helping. Was something he could understand, wrap his head around.

“Good. Now are you doing it?”

“Mmhm” his voice was still shaky as he placed the phone on speaker, setting it on a built in bench near his bag before pulling off the soaked clothes. Dick hadn’t realized until now just how cold he was. His teeth chattered and he focused on the task, could feel his mind slowing again. He could do this.

“Dick”

“I-yea almost done, sorry.” He brushed his skin with a towel and could have cried it felt so good to be dry. He could breathe again.

“You have no need to apologize, you’re doing great.” They way Bruce spoke, it wasn’t quite the same as earlier. It was the more nurturing side of him, the one that held him and told him everything would be okay. Dick knew it was dangerous, easily sliding into something worse. But he was grateful for it, for the kind words and reassurances. Let it wash over him.

He finished pulling on the pair of comfortable slacks and an old ‘Grey Ghost’ t shirt. A new sense of security settling over him at the familiarity of it. “Should I put on socks?” His voice felt tiny.

Bruce hummed lightly, as if thinking or maybe amused. “Where are your shoes?”

“I-I left them by the pool.” Dick caught himself holding his breath, unsure if Bruce would be mad he’d left them so carelessly.

“Your feet must be cold, put the socks on. If need be, we can get plenty new shoes. Don’t worry about them.”

“Okay.” Dick reached back into the bag and pulled out a pair of soft black socks, shimming them onto his feet felt like the final piece he needed. The boy sighed before bringing himself up onto the bench, legs snug against his chest he wrapped one arm around them, the other grabbing the phone. He clicked off the speaker before bringing it back to his ear.

“You’re off speaker.”

“Good boy. I knew you could do it.” Dick just gave a small huff but pressed the phone closer. “How are you feeling now?”

He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t shaking as much, or as cold. But his mind felt sluggish now, tired. Not racing or overwhelming, which was probably good. But he didn’t _feel_ good. Didn’t bother to stop himself from telling Bruce just that. The man seemed to practically purr on the other end, just another thing to add to the sickening feeling in the boy’s stomach. At least it was familiar. “Do you wish to come home? A driver can be there in less than two minutes, but only if you give the word.”

Dick could feel his heart flutter slightly at that. _Less than two minutes, he must of already sent a driver out. We haven’t been on the phone that long..have we? But he also said it was my choice. Right?_

“I..I want to stay.” Dick felt like his fate was being decided in the short silence that followed. Could hear the thrum of bass as a new song picked up.

“Okay. I’ll just see you tomorrow then.” He felt himself sag further with relief. Things were bad enough without Bruce or well, one of Bruce’s drivers showing up. The man’s voice came back soft, Dick could almost imagine him leaning into the phone as well. “Thank you for answering Dick. I think we both needed this.” It shouldn’t have been comforting, it wasn’t but it was. Maybe he was just glad that Bruce was actually letting him decide. Or that he could almost think again. “The rules will still apply; I’ll call again if I need to. Text me in an hour.”

“I will, Bruce.” Another pause, Dick wondered if he should thank Bruce, if he was expected to. But he wouldn't. He could just hear Bruce's breathing on the other end. Felt too tired, too defeated to care that his own synced with it.

“Goodnight, Dick.” The line went dead with a hollow sound and Dick felt a cold trickle of water drip down from his hair. The music surged in volume before becoming muffled again with the open and close of a door. Clumsy thumping of two bodies waltzing in the outer room and laughter. He told himself he'd made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party's not quite over yet, but i decided to split it once I realized how long this was turning out. Hope this came out okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the other half of the party. I've been posting like crazy this weekend so thought I really should get this one out there too.

Another deep breath and Dick wiped at his face, counted to 5 and then again to 10 before straightening himself out, phone clutched tightly in his hand. As a lifeline or a collared leash he wasn’t sure. Just knew that even if Bruce wasn’t here, he was still there, still in control. _I promise I will never leave you again, Dick._ The boy bit his lip hard, another deep breath and he opened the door as casually as possible.

It was Roy and Kaldur laughing in the room. Laughing and leaning on each other, kissing, hands roaming over skin quickly. Dick could feel the blush quickly climbing back up his face. “ _Oh_ uh-" the pair stopped, froze and jumped apart, Kaldur laughed when he saw Dick standing there awkwardly. “I am so sorry I was just- _uh_ ”

Roy laughed, head thrown back and light, though Dick could see the teen’s skin matched his own beneath the dusting of freckles. “Where you in here the whole time? God Kaldur, we really need to be more careful.” 

There was another pause where the three just stared at one another before Roy cocked his head.“Were you in my closet?”

“Yea, I had to grab my phone. Bruce called to check in and I didn’t want to go anywhere too loud.” The two seemed to accept that answer easily enough and Dick felt a small flash of relief. _At least you can do_ something _right tonight._

“Makes sense. Smart thinking, Dick.” There was another beat of awkward silence before the door to the room opened again. This time it was Conner peaking his head in.

“There you guys are! Megan and Zatanna left, apparently she wasn’t feeling too great.” Crystal blue eyes shot from the three of them and Dick found himself inching closer to where Roy and Kaldur were sitting. One hand rubbing at his arm. “What’s going on in here?”

Kaldur sighed. “Nothing. Come in and we can make Roy open some of his presents away from the masses.” Conner grinned and walked the rest of the way in.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

\---

They all sat in a makeshift circle back in the game room. Dick finally feeling like this was an actual birthday party as Roy laughed at the lavishly wrapped gifts shoved in his direction. 

“Seriously guys, I’m not 10, this isn’t necessary.”

Kaldur nudged his shoulder with his own. “You deserve it, your past birthdays weren’t up to pare so you can say we’re all just making up for lost time.” The smile the red head gave his ‘friend’ at that made Conner cough awkwardly and Dick glance away.

He felt less like an outsider when Conner flicked at his socked foot and waggled his eyebrows at the two for Dick. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the generally stoic teen’s expressions. Or maybe it was how exhausted he still felt. Either way, Dick pulled his legs up to rest his chin on his knees while Roy began opening the gifts. Phone still in hand, he kept an eye on the time. _20 minutes till I need to text him._

Dick hardly realized when Roy grabbed the red and gold gift he had brought for him. Perking up when all the paper was removed showing a stained black sleek box with gold hinges. Inside was the best Wayne tech could offer. Roy opened it and let out a low whistle. _“No way.”_

“Do you like it?” Dick’s voice filled the space without him realizing he spoke. The birthday boy’s face split into a grin as he lifted the Red Archery bow from the box.

“Like it? This is perfect!" his hand stroked down the length of the bow. "Ollie keeps putting off getting me a new one and _wow_. This is..this is _really_ nice.” Kaldur and Conner both let out a low whistle.

Dick just shrugged. “Bruce wanted to just pick up a card, but I remembered you talking about archery for nearly half the night when we first met so..”

“Dude, it’s perfect. Really. These are all great, guys, thanks.”

Music continued to thrum through the floors from downstairs but they ignored it. “Happy Birthday, Roy.”

 

\---

The party was finally seeming to really wind down. People either passing out downstairs or heading back off to wherever the next hotspot was or if they were smart, home. Roy was glad, thanking Anita before grabbing a mostly full bottle of Jack Daniels and walking back up the stairs.

The only thing lighting the game room now was a string of fairy lights across the walls and the flickering screen of some action flick they had put on from Netflix. Conner was sitting absorbed in his cell, a dopey grin that told Roy it was Megan on the other end, back against the far end of the couch as he sat on the floor. Curled on the other end was Dick, the newest maybe member of his little group. He drifted off about an hour ago, phone still clutched in his hands. Roy motioned to grab Conner’s attention, mouthing a ‘Where’s Kaldur?’ so as to not wake the sleeping youngster.

Conner just shrugged and pointed out the hall with an equally perplexed look on his face. Roy nodded and collapsed himself onto the open space on the couch. Rubbing a hand though his friends short hair earning a scowl. But he passed the bottle to Conner with a smirk and all was forgiven. The bottle passed back and Roy took a large gulp while his friend motioned towards their sleeping companion. Speaking in hushed tone.

“He seems nice. A little weird maybe, but a good kid.”

“Yea, he is. I don’t think Dick’s really had any real friends since he was picked up by Wayne.. But I like him.” Roy’s eyes danced over the boy as he spoke and Conner chuckled.

“I’d say you had a thing for him, definitely pretty enough, but I’ve seen the way you look at Kaldur.” He pushed the farmboy’s head but didn’t deny anything. The kid was damn pretty, but something was off there too. And Roy still couldn’t make sense of what he saw earlier.

Conner took the bottle again, taking a swig before wiping his mouth and handing it back. “I gotta hit the head. Want me to grab some blankets while I’m up?”

“Sure, left hall closet’s got most of them.” Conner nodded and left. Roy sat a moment, glancing at Dick curiously. The boy shifted and the dark grey shirt he was wearing rode up. But the skin there looked wrong.

He shifted back up to a sitting position before hovering over the kid. Roy did his best to move slowly, not wanting to wake him as he moved the shirt a bit more, trying to get a better look. He sucked in a breath and felt his stomach drop. 

Those were definitely bruises. And not just casual, _oops I fell down bruises._ They looked layered, faded greens and yellows with some purple in shapes far too reminiscent of finger marks. The shirt was a half sleeve and Roy realized he was afraid to see what else lay under it. The door opened back up and he jumped back, heart thumping in his chest as Conner walked back in.

“Everything alright?” He nodded, but his stomach felt sick and he didn’t think it was from the Jack. Conner smirked at him and held the blankets up. “Trade ya?” Roy let out a huff, picking up and passing the bottle. Kon handed him a few blankets before walking back around the couch, moving some bean bags so he could sit within passing distance of Roy with the bottle.

He separated the blankets, making sure to pull the boy’s shirt back down before Conner could see. He settled a blanket over Dick gingerly and swallowed. Slumping down on the floor after that with his own. 

Roy reached for the Jack, maybe if he drank enough it’d drown out this sickening taste in his mouth. Maybe it’d give him the courage to do something, or let him forget what he saw. The dawning realization that already felt haunting. _Something was very wrong._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I can feel my soul being damned to hell with every block of this I write, god damn. Especially this one. It gets a bit graphic, take this as your warning.

Bruce hadn’t been the one to pick him up. At first, Dick had been glad it wasn’t, but the silent ride with the faceless driver only made his apprehension at seeing the man again all the worse. He closed his eyes and pressed his face against the cool glass. It was again too soon that he was staring back up at the large building. Their penthouse at the very top, could hardly see where it was from down there.

When the elevator doors opened into the spacious rooms, the first thing he saw was Bruce. The man’s eyes lighting up as he sighed. A small smile on those lips as if Bruce had half expected him not to show back up. Dick felt numb to that idea. _This was always inevitable._

When Bruce spoke, it was to Alfred, not him. “Have him bathe and wait for me in the master bedroom, I need to finish up these reports before allowing...distractions.” The butler nodded obediently from the side of the room and Dick felt his stomach drop. Bunched his hands up to keep them from shaking. _Welcome home Dick._

\---

Roy couldn’t remember ever feeling this nervous. This racked with guilt when he came down the stairs. Anita was bustling about the kitchen, still cleaning after the party from the night before.

“Have you seen Ollie?” She smiled at him sweetly and motioned towards the dining room door. “Thanks.”

He walked over, placing a hand on the handle and taking a deep breath. When he walked in sure enough, Oliver was sitting at the dining table, an empty plate and silverware before him as he fiddled with his phone. At the sound of the door closing he looked up and smiled at his ward.

“Roy! Looks like you had a pretty successful birthday. How was it?”

“It was..this isn’t about that.” Had he always been this aware of his own heartbeat? _This needs to happen. Someone needs to help him._ “Ollie we need to talk about something.”

\---

Dick sat on the large bed, picking at the hem of his shirt. Scrubbed clean and smelling just like Bruce, it stung at his eyes. Alfred hadn’t brought any of Dick’s own soaps or if he did he hadn't brought them out _or maybe Bruce hadn’t let him.._

The bed sank in besides him and Dick jumped. Hadn’t heard the man come in. He felt a hand stroke down the side of his head but couldn’t bring himself to turn to face it yet. Bruce’s voice sounding almost sweet besides him, as if he were being consoled.

“I know you had a rough time of it last night, Dick. It was hard for me too. I can hardly imagine how difficult it must’ve been for you.” The boy bit his lip, mind flashing to the panic attack he had had. Remembering just who had talked him out of it. Had calmed him. He felt sick again. Leaned into the hand. Wanted to cry. Was always stuck here, revolving around Bruce. Still he didn’t turn towards the man.

“Look at me.” He didn’t move. “Dick, _look at me._ ” He shuddered at the tone and turned. Eye’s meeting Bruce’s before flickering down. “Better. Now there’s something we need to discuss.” Bruce brought his other hand to his head as well. Trailing them both around his face and running his thumbs over Dick’s lips before removing them. “So this girl, this Zatanna…did you let her kiss you?”

He looked back up at the man. Could see something burning in Bruce’s eyes. “No, _of course_ not.”

Bruce’s features softened and he gave a small smile. “I’m glad to hear that.” A hand came back up to Dick’s face and he closed his eyes, bit his lip again tasting blood. "I knew you'd be a good boy for me." 

\---

Roy could feel himself getting frustrated. Ollie was hardly even listening to him, wasn't taking this seriously. _Too damn busy playing some stupid game on his phone._

“I- I think I saw Bruce kiss him.” _He didn’t even look up._

“Well that’s not too strange. I mean the kid hardly gets out, it’s not surprising for Bruce to give him a good fatherly kiss before leaving.”

“ _I guess._ But _no,_ it was on the mouth, like a full on _smooch on the lips_ goodbye, Ollie. You _can’t_ tell me that’s normal.” Finally he glanced up, eyeing his ward cautiously.

“Uh well, Gotham’s a pretty... _different_ place, Roy. Everything just feels so much crazier there, more intense. Maybe that’s not really such an odd thing where they come from.”

_“Oliver-!"_

“ _I’m just saying,_ you shouldn’t rush to judgment. Okay? That’s it.”

Roy felt like screaming. He should say something about the bruises, about the way Dick flinches whenever someone got too close but he couldn’t. He couldn’t get the words to come out. They were stuck in his throat like a disease.

He threw his arm along the table-top violently, throwing the glass bowls and vase and flowers to the floor with a crash. Hand balling into a fist that he slammed on the table afterwards.

Oliver just stared at him, didn’t know how to react. Didn’t say anything. Roy had never felt so helpless. Ollie had never been so useless. He turned and stormed away, biting down on his tongue. And he knew he was more angry with himself than anything.

\---

“God I missed you so much, Dick.” Bruce’s face was buried in his neck, the words rumbling against his skin as the man took a deep breath. He placed light, wet kisses along the skin there, hands wandering down Dick’s chest, around his back and lower.

“Please, _Bruce-_ ”

“ _Shh,_ just stop there.” Bruce nipped at his skin and the boy yelped. _Oh god No. Not again. Please I can’t. Not now, not again and again and again._

He felt something inside him break, the numb fog lift and heard himself screaming the words playing through his head. He pushed the man away with more force than he thought possible. Breaths coming in terrified huffs as Dick scurried to the back of the bed, slamming into the headboard.

Something dark flashed across Bruce’s face. “What do you _mean…no?_ ”

\---

Roy turned back around. He couldn’t just run from this, couldn’t let Oliver write this off. He went back in, would try again. The goateed man was picking up the larger shards of broken glass with a scowl.

“I’m telling you, something isn’t right, Ollie. He’s scared of him.”

“Hell, kid, _I’m_ scared of the man! Unfortunately it’s just part of who Bruce Wayne is. Roy, _its okay_.” Oliver stood up. “You’re just projecting your own fears onto Dick. He’s young, scarred just like the rest of us and doesn’t get out often, not like that party of yours. Probably just overwhelmed him a bit, that’s all.”

“ _You’re not listening._ ”

“I’ve _heard_ enough. I’m sorry but no.”

\---

He could feel sobs trying to break through his chest, panic rising.“ _I-I Please. I don’t want this._ ”

Bruce just kept kneeling there at the end of the bed, hands pulling through his glossy hair before letting out a heavy sigh. “Dick..I don’t understand where this is coming from.” The man growled. “ _We've moved past this._ ” A strong hand curled around his ankle, pulled him back towards Bruce with an aggressive yank. 

Dick didn’t have time to react beyond trying to kick at it uselessly, hands flailing against the sheets as he cried out. “ _Please Bruce!_ Stop!” But the man was over him, using his greater mass to subdue the boy. Dick knew what would come next and cried out again, trying to push him away. But Bruce pinned both his hands in one crushing grip, slamming them above his head. The other hand tugging at the boy’s jeans while his mouth came to nuzzle aggressively at his ear, breathing heavily.

“Shh shh Dick, it’s okay. _We belong together._ ” His pants were pushed down his thighs and Dick jerked his head back, ramming into Bruce’s with a satisfying crack.

“You’re a monster!”

He could feel the moment Bruce snapped. Could feel the violent shift and the next thing Dick knew he was being thrown through the air, crashing into the far wall with a scream and loud pop. A painting falling broken on top him, dry wall crackling.

“After _everything_ I’ve done for you!”

Dick could just make out the tall figure standing before him. Everything was blurry as the man stepped closer. He could feel himself shaking, could hear broken sobbing and a pounding on the door. A pounding in his chest and the overwhelming sensation of pain coursing through his body. 

\---

“Roy listen to me..”

He was sure that Ollie’s tone couldn't be as condescending as it sounded at the moment, but frankly he didn’t care. Biting back with a harsh “ _You’re_ the one not listening!”

The blond sighed. “Look, I’ll be working with Wayne more closely now over the next few months. And I’ll keep what you said in mind. Okay? If anything’s going on, I’ll know about it.”

Begrudgingly he looked back up at the man. “You promise?”

“ _I promise,_ Roy. I'll look after your friend.”

\---

 

Alfred had known Dick’s little trip out would end badly. So when he heard the screams and cries, he ignored them. _He should have expected this..he should of known.._ That’s what he told himself, how he justified it. As the pleading continued and he did nothing, the butler wondered how he lived with himself. How he would ever sleep at night again.

But it wasn’t until the true shouting started, when he heard Bruce screaming and the loud slamming, the tell tale sounds of things breaking that he rushed up and to the door. Pounding loudly and jiggling the knob.

“Sirs? Is everything alright?” There was no word and he reached for his key. Deciding to call out once more before intruding on something private. “Master Bruce! Please sir, let me come in!”

The response was muffled. “Not now, Alfred!” More crying, the sounds of glass shattering, it was all too loud. They weren't alone here. Alfred thrust his master key in and opened the door. The site before him shocking the old butler.

Dick was whimpering, feet kicking as he was held up by a fist in his hair, desperately trying to support his own weight. Alfred took a cautious step in, hands held out pacifying. “Let me be of assistance, Bruce. Please it’s _okay_ , just let me help.”

There was another yelp of pain when the man let Dick drop in a heap at his feet. Bruce landing a powerful kick to the crumbled figure before turning towards him. Hands crumbled in tight fists.

“ _What_ , Alfred?!”

The butler assessed Bruce warily, stepping closer. Slowly the man was beginning to deflate and Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder. Steady, trying to help ground him. “I need you to breathe right now. Stop and think, sir. We are not home Master Bruce and this...argument has caused quite the commotion.”

Bruce looked at him; put a hand over the elderly man’s own. Alfred could see the wild look in his eyes start to retreat and with it so does Bruce, removing his hand and pushing past the butler out and through the hall. Alfred heard the door to the study slam and lock. Felt himself letting out a breath.

In another moment, he glanced around the room in earnest. Taking in the rumbled bed, broken lamp, knocked over nightstand. The hole in the wall and broken framed Monet, _it was an original too, what a shame._ Finally he landed at the fallen boy, heaving and curled in on himself. Alfred walked up to him, taking a knee and stroking a hand down his shaking back.

“Oh, sweet Dick. What have you done..?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for comments! It's good to see people are reading and your thoughts/comments help keep me motivated to keep going, so again, thank you. :)

The first thing Dick’s mind was able to latch onto through the thick fog was the smell of the ocean. Strong and salty, fresh air that carried. His head slowly began to reemerge, the sounds of seagulls and wind, a door brushing lightly against a stopper once, twice, three times. There were muffled voices and warmth, his body too heavy to move. Eyes unwilling to open.

“I just- I just need to make sure he’s alright.”

A weary sigh. _He knew these voices._ “You must be careful yet, sir. He’ll be awake soon, give him these for the pain.” _Pain? Were they talking about him?_ A gull crowed loudly then Dick felt it. _The pain._ His hand twitched and balled up. He kept his eyes closed.

“Will it put him back to sleep?”

“Yes. But he needs the rest. The transport wasn’t easy-"

“ _I understand._ Leave us, he’s awake.”

“Sir-?”

 _“Go.”_ Footsteps and a door clicking shut. It sounded light, not like any in the Manor. The acoustics were off as well. _Ocean breeze, the smells, the noises, where am I?_ A bloom of pain through his chest and up his arm, he couldn’t stop the wince this time. “You can open your eyes, Dick.” Bruce’s voice..soft and gentle. _Oh man, whats happened? Where am I?_ He squeezed his eyes tighter together.

A hand brushed across his forehead, pushing hair away and letting the cool breeze glaze over the skin there. Stroked down his face. “I know you’re probably confused, frightened maybe. But everything is alright now. I’m here Dick, you’re safe.”

He cracked his eyes open and at first it was just _bright._ But then he made out the form of Bruce’s face, hair tousled and deep eyes warm. He looked so concerned, thumb brushing along the boy’s cheekbone. “Alfred told me you don’t remember what happened, is that correct?” Dick opened his mouth, but his throat felt weird, not painful exactly, but dry. “Shhh no, don’t speak. Just nod or shake your head for now. There’s time for more later.”

Dick nodded but made to sit up; Bruce didn’t fight him on that, instead helping to gently prop him half up on some pillows. It hurt to move and his body still felt thick and slow. Dick took in the rest of the room, moderately sized, tans and whites with blue trimming. A large open patio space to his left, doors rocking slightly from their open position, he could just see the ocean through it and gossamer curtains flowing with the breeze.

On the other side sat Bruce, a tray and table next to him and Dick’s eyes fixed on the glass of water. It was hardly a moment before Bruce was handing it to him. A soft encouraging smile as he drank it down. Nothing had ever tasted or felt so perfect and Dick could finally really feel his senses coming back. Bruce pulled the glass away and the man’s hand found his own, locking their fingers together. “Feel better?”

“I- yes, thank you.” The boy’s voice was a bit raspy, but fine. He could feel it resituating but Bruce squeezed his hand almost hard enough to hurt.

“What did I say about speaking?” Dick frowned and shook his head.

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” His voice sounding better and the man sighed, conceding.

“Do you remember what happened?”

He could feel his face burrow as he tried to remember, well anything that could be what Bruce was talking about. Anything having to do with why he was sitting in this bed, god knows where and the growing ache throughout his body. But the last thing he could recall was riding the elevator back up to the penthouse in Star City, the doors opened then everything was just...blank. _Fuzzy._ It hurt his head to try and pry the missing time loose. Dick pushed out a breath and shook his head before raising his eyes to meet Bruce’s again. The man smiled sadly, thumb making circles over Dick’s palm where their hands were joined.

“Let me fill you in then.” 

 

\---

It was Oliver’s last stop of the day before heading back to the office. Back to the board that only half looked at him like a joke every since he sealed the deal with Wayne Enterprises. And really, this was more for himself than anything, he just wanted to get Captain Lance’s opinion on a few security matters for the Bay Project. He signed in and the woman behind the desk motioned with a finger for him to wait a moment. That’s when he heard the graveling tone of a couple blues talking off to the side.

“Pfft, these rich folk, they’re all the same, Danvers.” The older guy was rounding in the middle, but Ollie recognized him as one of Lance’s right hand men. He was talking with a head of trimmed curls Queen couldn’t remember seeing her before, but that didn’t exactly mean much. “Listen to this Rookie; I get called in on a noise complaint last night. Some old rich hag calls about screaming and arguing up in her building. Was all freaked out but then again, what you’ve got to consider is this is her 3rd call in the past two months, all false alarms. So I show up, have to explain to the stuffy doorman _again yea I see your face,_ that rich bloke from Gotham bought out the penthouse last month, got a strict no visitors policy. Had to then explain that checking up on all distressing noise complaints is just protocol and push past the geezer. Really though at this point, I just wanted to get a glimpse at the man, ya know? See if he really was everything they say.”

The female officer had stood at some point and motioned for Oliver to follow before interrupting the other man’s story.

“Rickards, Queen’s here to meet with Captain Lance, show him the way. I got actual work to do.”

“Yea yea, just hold on. I’m telling the new kid a story.” She shrugged and went back. When Rickards went back to talking Oliver took it as a sign to just stand there and wait. Besides, he wanted to hear this, after what Roy said, what he promised. This was a good start. Something his gut told him not to ignore.

“So anyways, I get up there and there’s only a private elevator entrance. Doorman refused to let me go up, said we’d have to buzz. But before we even get to it, the elevator doors open and out comes, and believe this, _Bruce Wayne’s personal butler._ I didn’t even think people still had butlers these days, let alone ones as tough as this Pennyworth guy. Wouldn’t let me up, wouldn’t even let me speak to Wayne. Said the guy was _sleeping_ of all things. That they’d had some problems with an old tv set and that’s where all the noise came from." The officer scoffed and rolled on his feet. "Hell I probably would’ve believe it, like I said, Mrs Daniels is practically a regular in false complaints but there was blood on the butler’s sleeve, he’d rolled them up but I could still see the telltale spotting. Asked again to come up, check it out for myself or at least speak to Wayne personally but Pennyworth refused. Just said to come back with a warrant or don’t come back at all and promptly left. And that was that.”

The kid’s eyes were wide, star struck maybe. Or just really new at this job. “Jesus, Rickards. So all that work and you didn’t even get to see Wayne? Figures I guess. What do you think really happened then?”

“My guess? Probably got into some fight, I’d say with the butler but any worker who just argued like that with an employer wouldn’t be covering for said dudes royal ass. He’s got his ward with him I believe, that Richard kid the press is always on about now. Maybe those two went at it. Either way doesn’t matter.”

“Whatd'ya mean it doesn’t matter? You’re gonna get a warrant, right? Should I file the paperwork?”

“You kidding? Moral of the story, rookie, some calls just ain't worth it. Even if I ever _could_ find a judge willing to sign a warrant on _Bruce freaking Wayne,_ they’ve had plenty time to clean up and really, what could we do? There’s no law against having an argument and when you’re as rich as Wayne, well there might as well be no laws period.”

Oliver couldn’t just listen anymore. Could hardly believe how jaded this officer sounded. “Come on, you really believe that?" The two officers attention snapped to him. "I mean, you’re just going to drop it, like that? What cause Wayne’s got money?” Rickards eyed him curiously a moment before visibly putting the pieces together.

“Ah Queen, _right._ And what’d you have us do? Since you’ve got _so much experience_ in police work. Can’t get a warrant, can’t get a word in with Wayne. It was just a noise disturbance call. Something you yourself have had plenty of.”

He could see both the officers now sizing him up. Ollie knew the police weren’t his biggest fans, but he’d thought they’d at least moved past bitterness. “And if I got you that warrant, would you check it out?”

The senior officer gave him a suspicious look. “What’s your beef with Wayne? Thought Queen Consolidated was working a new partnership with him, that is the reason Wayne’s in town, isn’t it?” _Huh. Maybe this guys not as dumb as he sounds._

So Oliver steeled himself, trying to meet back with the right amount of force. “It is, but maybe I’d like to know who I’m getting in bed with, so to speak. So would you do it? And keep my name out of it?”

The younger officer, Danvers, looked at Rickards in a way that Ollie knew worked in his favor. The kid was enthralled already and Rickards was looking to impress. “Alright, get me that warrant and I’ll see what I can dig up.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a bit to get out there. I hadn't expected to even get this up now but I think my brain needed to shift gears from the other thing i'm working on.

“I’m sorry but _what?_ ” Officer Rickards just shrugged, taking a seat in one of the chairs available in Oliver’s study. It wasn’t much of a room, a few bookcases, desk and sitting area, Ollie felt compelled to have one still. And now, he was glad to.

“Like I said, Queenie. We went there with the warrant but the place was cleaned up, spotless. Like no one’s been staying there at all. But I _did_ manage to get a hold of the original inventory for furnishings there, did you know he had an _original Monet_ just hanging around in his bedroom? Or at least used to, that’s the piece that stuck out cause I don’t know much about art but my daughter’s studying the stuff and I _knew_ that whatever was in the bedroom was no Monet.”

“Wait wait, if the place was spotless, where were Bruce and the kid? He’s supposed to be in town for another week at least.”

Rickards just shrugged. “That is the question, must’ve been spooked or maybe just ran off for one of those rich folk things. Now, if you would let me _finish_ , the painting was wrong so we looked underneath. It was a pretty clean job, but lucky for us Danvers used to run construction and it was a patch job. Meaning someone had redone the drywall recently, painted over it and rehung a picture from the spare bedroom over it. Fridge was cleaned out as well as all the cupboards so sorry, but your friend aint planning on coming back anytime soon.”

He closed his eyes in thought. _This really isn’t looking good, but maybe..maybe there’s still an explanation._

“Thank you for doing this.”

“Hey, you got it man. There’s not much else we can do with Wayne gone but if anything else do come up? Feel free to let me know. Danvers was practically swooning at me working this little off the books case. Heck, I even got him to agree to a lunch date later this week.”

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at the man. “Are you using this to get _laid_?” The cop just shrugged.

“Hey, we all gotta find something that works.”

\---

 

Dick was sitting out by the beach, watching the water lap at white sands gently from his cushioned position on the lounge chair. Bruce had insisted on carrying him out here when Dick asked to go outside. He didn’t want to sit in that bed all day anymore and even convinced Bruce to lower his painkillers doses so he could stay awake.

It still hurt, but wasn’t unmanageable really. He didn’t need Bruce’s constant hovering. _It’s just because he cares, after everything that happened.._ It’d been three days since Bruce filled him in. The small fight they had, him insisting on leaving, getting air, the mugger.. _If Bruce hadn’t sent Alfred after me when he did.._ Dick didn’t want to think about that. Didn’t want to think about how him blowing a simple kiss out of proportion had ended in something so terrible.

_The world’s a dark place, and it will always be me and you against it._ Bruce had teared up when he told him. Told him how helpless it made him feel to see Dick like that, how he wanted to hunt the man down who did this, to end them himself. But that he wouldn’t, not without Dick’s blessing. _We’re a team, Dick. And I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you when I should have been. I knew it was dangerous out there, how people are. I never should of let you.._ Dick had squeezed the man’s hand at that, told him it was alright. That they were here now and safe and together again. Had repeated what Bruce so often told him to the man. And it worked, eased his mind enough that Bruce was able to calm himself down. He’d climbed into the bed with the boy afterwards and they slept like that together. Dick taking his painkillers and easing off into a dreamless sleep. Bruce’s arms draped carefully around him.

But now, the sun was large and warming, and Dick tossed the light blanket off his legs. Shifted until his feet were at the side, sliding down and into the sand. He hadn’t been able to believe it at first, that he’d left like that, that Bruce would ever let him. But what else explained it? All he remembered was being on edge coming back and how shaken Bruce was now. _He’s never lied to me, why would he start?_ But Dick felt like there was something else, some other memories just on the edges of his subconscious, threatening to spill over.

Bruce was inside, had been all day on conference calls. Slowly Dick stood up, fighting the wince at the pain in his shoulder and ribs. The sands were hot on the soles of his feet but it felt good to move around more. Where ever they were, it was isolated. A large house on the beach, there were no other structures in sight. And whereas before, Dick might have been off put by the notion, the seclusion from the world, now he could almost make it feel right. _What had the world ever done for him?_ Killed his parents, ripped them brutally from him, took the circus away, and tried to shove him in some inner-city home to rot. It was Bruce who saved him. And it was forgetting that fact that had landed him in this situation. Arm still hung in a sling, deep breaths rocking his chest with pain.

Dick made it about 25 feet before settling again, deciding he’d gone far enough. The boy sat down and closed his eyes. _I’ve been so ungrateful. Bruce is everything I have, has given me everything._ The world doesn’t care for Dick Grayson, it stopped giving a damn the moment those ropes snapped and took the only important things from him.

He needed to think of something else, but his head was spinning. Spinning with memories of that first night without them, of the days leading up to now, everywhere he went wrong. All the times Bruce pushed closer and he backed away. The times Bruce let him, the times he didn’t. He didn’t know what was right anymore. Just knew that Bruce had cried _because of him,_ because of the situation he had gotten himself into in trying to pull away. _I’ve never seen him cry before.._

Still there was that feeling of malcontent, like a bad taste in his mouth that wouldn’t wash away. Dick lowered his back until he was lying on the sand, felt the sting of tears at his own eyes. _If only it wasn’t all so hazy. If only I could just understand. Be more than this stupid needy boy.._

\--

Dick realized he must’ve dozed off at some point, because the next thing he knows there’s a shadow over him, a hand feeling at his forehead as he squints up into the glare. “Bruce..?”

The man huffed out a short breath. “I had hoped you would stay in the bed I made up for you.” He scooped an arm under the boy’s legs, the other winding around his shoulders as Bruce pulled him up and against his chest. Started walking steadily back towards the house.

Dick wished his voice sounded more awake when he tried to protest, but as it were Bruce just hummed for him to be quiet, holding him closer. “I want to carry you, Dick. Please, just humor me. When I looked outside and you weren’t..I..”

His eyes widened, he hadn’t even thought of it like that. “Bruce, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Hush, it’s alright, I know. I know. Now let’s just go get some dinner. Not worry about all the rest.”

The crunch of sand underneath was replaced with a solid thud when Bruce stepped back on the patio. “Where are we, Bruce? I just..I just wanna know.”

They entered through the room Dick stayed in, moving through to the next. The same open layout and neutral tones. “Never you mind that. You’re with me and that’s all that matters.” Dick whimpered softly but bit his lip to keep quiet. He felt helpless and safe. Frustrated at not even knowing what country they were in. Always exposed yet hidden. _And it’s all my fault._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd recommend reading the tags before reading this. This work is all kinds of F'ed up.   
> This was supposed to be more of a backburner fic, something to help me work through my own shit (yall know how it goes) but its been waaaay backburner for a while and for that i'm sorry. But a new comment and some odd abof writing block had persuaded me into updating!

That night after dinner, Bruce walked Dick back to his room. Closing and locking the door behind them. The sound of the latch clicking felt like it cut into Dick’s bones as he turned with wide eyes to Bruce.

“I –uh was probably just going to get some rest tonight. Sleeps good for healing, you’re the one who told me that.” Bruce hummed walking along the room and closing the doors leading out into the patio as well. He tied back the curtains though, moonlight shining in through the glass.

“Rest is good. But I think we could both benefit from some stress relief, don’t you?” When Bruce turned back to him, he was undoing the last of his shirts buttons, sliding the fabric down his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Dick felt his stomach drop at the look the man gave him, eyes darted towards both the now locked doors. Not like it mattered much anyways. There was no real place to go, there never was.

But then Bruce deflated a bit and smiled, a soft chuckle as he grabbed a covered silver tray Dick hadn’t seen off to the side, setting in on the bed. “I thought we could play a game of chess, like we used to back home. Sorry, spilt some Carbonara on that shirt and it’s a little warm in here anyways. You don’t mind, do you?”

Dick let out a breath and shook his head, smiling when Bruce brought out a chess set from under the bed. That actually sounded like a great idea. Even if the dull ache and pains were turning a bit more harsh and demanding, he’d rather get the opportunity to exercise his mind again. Something else to focus on than over thinking and uncertainties, even if Bruce still always won at chess.

He approached, sitting opposite the board and side eyeing the covered tray. “Of course not, but uh-what’s that for?”

“Hmm? _Oh_ , that. I had Alfred prepare us some tea. Here-” The man shifted, lifting the lid to reveal two cups, a steaming teapot and various additives. “You set up the board; I’ll get our glasses ready.” Dick looked over the tea again and nodded. Placing the chess pieces with a shake in his hand that he was decidedly ignoring as Bruce tinkered with the cups. He knew exactly how Dick liked it, knew everything about the boy which was both unnerving and reassuring. _At least it was useful._

By the time he’d finished setting the board, Bruce was blowing on a warm cup and handing it to him. Dick took it with a small smile, not attempting to move when Bruce continued to lean forward. Brushing their lips together softly, the man traced his tongue across Dick’s lower lip before pulling away again. “This is nice. It’s good to see you feeling better again after so much nastiness.”

Dick nodded and took a large sip of the tea. Telling himself it wasn’t to drown away the feel of Bruce. All Bruce ever did was protect him, it was selfish not to return the affection. The mark of an ungrateful and stupid boy. _You and him against the world, remember?_ A small wave of lightheadedness when Dick set the cup in his lap. He shook his head to shake away the sensation and Bruce was smiling softly, a gleam in his eyes as he made the first move.

For some reason, the sight of the board, of the moved piece and drag as Dick moved a pawn himself made him smile. He could feel something warm settle over him and sipped back at the tea, Bruce’s continued radiation of approve felt _good._ Felt right again after his mind was buzzing with doubts. It was with this sip that he noticed the taste was off. Not by much, but Dick took another gulp, holding some of the warm tea in his mouth to try and place it before swallowing while Bruce moved another piece with confidence.

“Is something wrong, Dick? Do you not want to play?”

“No, this is nice but...the taste…something’s different about it.” Bruce’s eyes lit up. A small smile slipped on his features while he reached and traced a finger along the side of Dick’s face. The sensation sent an almost electric tingle though his skin that made the teen’s breath catch.

“So _perceptive_. Really Dick, I’m proud.” The flush of happiness at those words was almost as electric as the touch as the boy felt his body continue to relax and hum. “You wanted less of the painkillers, and I respected that, of course. But as I said earlier, we both need to blow off some steam, to relax and enjoy the moment. I just added a little something in that would help with that. Help us connect again.”

“Huh” He felt like he should be upset, mad even but the warm tingly feeling kept slinking down his body and he just couldn’t bring himself to be. Instead he twisted his features in thought a bit and grinned down at the chess board. The cool marble of a knight awfully distracting under his finger tips, he had to remind himself that they were playing a game to get himself to move the piece.

Bruce chuckled lightly and the sound echoed, Dick swaying and smiling with it as he reached for his cup again. Drinking more of the liquid down before remembering that he wasn’t supposed to drink anymore. But Bruce seemed so pleased when he did, the man smiling to himself warmly. Maybe he just needed some happiness in his life again. “This is going to be a quick game, I see.”

“Pssh, in your dreams old man.”

Bruce laughed again and this time, so did the boy. “Oh you’ll pay for that little dude.” And Dick really couldn’t be expected to _not_ to burst into giggles at that word choice. Not with everything humming and warm and tingly.

Of course, Bruce was right, it was a quick game. If Dick’s arm weren’t still in that sling, he would of forgotten it was hurt at all, falling back on his back with the defeat and bouncing lightly against the soft mattress. He could feel the ripple of pain trying to spread through his chest, but it was muffled and dull, easy to just twist his face with the “Uff” as Bruce’s chest rumbled with more easy laughter. Whatever Bruce had given him earlier was in this moment, decidedly amazing as he wiggled against the covers. Smiling dopily with sensations the movement sent through is body in waves.

Everything was too hazy to know how long it was before the mattress shifted around him and he peeked open eyes. Revealing Bruce’s face hovering above, just blocking out the overhead light to give a hypnotizing glow around his head. “You seem to be enjoying yourself.” The words took longer to process than they probably should of. But Bruce seemed more than willing to wait while Dick’s mind made sense of it enough to respond appropriately.

“I suppose I am.” A finger pushed down on his nose, Dick scrunching his face with the tingle of it. “Everything feels..so _much_ Bruce.” It was the only way he could describe it. Intense, electric and relaxing, did he use any of those words? He couldn’t remember. Didn’t know that last time he felt so good, even if everything swayed and shone around him

A wicked grin as the man lowered his body to cover the boy’s own. Dick’s chest swelling and stomach almost sinking at the way it sent an echoing hum through him while Bruce shifted and got comfortable. Resting weight on one arm while the other ran fingers across Dick’s scalp. Shuddering and leaning into the feeling.

“Yes that is one of the possible side effects.” He was distantly aware that his breathing wasn’t normal, that everything _shouldn’t_ feel like this. Shouldn’t feel so good. Scary good as the massage against his head continued and focused eyes watched him closely, Dick’s mouth already hanging open. “Maybe we’ll have to use this more often, you’re responding so well.” Dick whimpered at the warm breath as words spoke in his ear, tried to shift away but it only sent another tingling shock wave against him. A moan slipping out as the man’s lips pressed against his neck.

Dick flushed with something, shame maybe at the strong reaction or just surprise when he rolled his hips against Bruce. Another shaky groan coming with it and the rumble of Bruce’s chest as he chuckled wasn’t helping.

Dick needed to get some space for himself, some clean air that didn’t smell like tea and candles and _Bruce._ But the more he moved, the more overwhelming the friction felt. Bruce kissing along the underside of his jaw and him whimpering, shaking with every touch.

A hand slipped down and under his shirt. Bruce’s skin felt amazing on his. It was all he could focus on now as his hand trailed over every inch it could reach. The next thing he knew, he was sitting up on his knees, shirtless just like Bruce and even the lamp colors seemed more intense. It was when he tried to feel the silky sheets with his other arm, the one annoyingly constricted by the sling that a hard grip stopped him.

“You can’t use that yet.” the voice was firm and intimidating and the whine of a response didn’t sound like it could possibly come from him. A hand on his jaw had him looking up into endless blue eyes. Into one of the only two faces he would see for weeks at a time. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but had a tight feeling warning him to listen. To do as the man asked. So he did.

Being laid against the bed, sinking into a sea of soft and blue and beige. Almost felt like he was falling until hands trailed along his skin again. Removing clothes that scratched and overwhelmed him now anyways, every touch feeling like too much and yet not enough. Like he desperately needed more.

Gasping and rolling with lips dancing across skin. A hand on his cock that had him crying out, pleading but for what, he didn’t know. Warm words against his ear, reassurances and compliments and it all felt so good he could cry as he shook and moaned and gasped. Thrusting up to meet him.

“There you go, Dick. Such a good boy. Isn’t it nice to just _feel_? To relax and let me make you feel good. Don’t you want that?” He nodded desperately, was plastered against the man’s chest as the hand ran up and down him too slowly and another finger pushed inside. Curling inside and it was just _too_ much all at once. All felt too good, too forceful and magical. He buried his face against Bruce with his orgasm, body contracting, shaking and humming as the sensations didn’t stop. Kisses against his face and licking into his mouth as he whimpered.

“Shh don’t worry. We’re not done yet.”

 

\---

Bruce woke the next morning to the gentle hum of air conditioner and his favorite thing in the world curled against him. True, it had been rocky between him and Dick these past months but things were turning around. He never expected last night to go so well, for Dick’s body to respond so appropriately and beautifully. And now, they were both still tangled together, skin against skin and the boy’s face buried between his neck and shoulder. 

He could lie here for hours happily, dragging hands over the skin of Dick’s back and listening to him breathe. Feeling every shift and motion the boy made. Together at last. He brought a hand down and under the thin soft sheets to rub at the teen’s ass, hoping it wouldn’t be too sore today but knowing they had both needed last night to happen.

Going by breathing patterns, Bruce estimated Dick wouldn’t be near waking for another two hours at least. The drugs still working its way out of his system on top of what no doubt had to be exhaustion. This was good though, Dick often didn’t sleep enough anymore. The circles under his eyes troubling, but their impromptu getaway was proving an excellent chance to amend for that. Bruce feeling a swell of self pride in his caring nature.

He cleared some hair from sticking to Dick’s forehead. This was all he wanted, peppering a gentle kiss there before lying his head against the boy’s and holding him a little tighter. It was perfect. 

Until it wasn't. Teeth gritting when there was an intrusive knock on the bedroom door. Bruce had to close his eyes and breathe deeply a moment as Alfred’s voice rang through softly.

“Sir, I am sorry to wake you, but there is a message I believe you must take.”

After a moment his eyes shot open and Bruce did his best to put a lid on the flare of anger. At least long enough for him shift the sleeping boy carefully as he got up. Lying Dick on his back gently, pulling the sheets up enough to keep the chill of the AC away without the man’s body heat. Bruce ran a hand along the sweet sleeping face and pressing a kiss that lingered with breath on the corner of the teen’s mouth. Finally pulling himself away.

He didn’t bother with clothes as he strode to the door. Unlocking it and pushing through and past the presumptuous butler briskly. Expecting correctly for the elderly man to follow behind. “What could _possibly_ be so important, Alfred. I had _explicit_ instructions.”

“Yes, sir I know. But Mr. Fox received word and well sir; I think it best you hear from him yourself. He’s on the second feed.”

Bruce had to resist the urge to slam his fist against a wall or raise his voice as he sat on his office chair. He’d left the door open and Dick was still asleep after all. _Not like much would be able to wake him at this point._ Alfred handing over a robe that the man crumbled and tossed back before running a hand along his face and motioning with the other for Alfred to just bring up the call.

“Bruce, I’m sorry to intrude like this.” Lucius’ voice rang out before Bruce looked up to see the video feed of his trusted advisor. He worked harder to place a neutral mask, clapping down on that anger from before as best he could.

“Never-mind it, Lucius. Let’s just make this brief.” He could spot Alfred setting up and preparing coffee through the large archway and open hall to the kitchen.

“Of course. There was a messenger from Star City in their legal department. At first I had presumed it was merely some filing concerns on the new Wayne-Queen contract and for that I was foolish. It appears a court signed off on a warrant for your penthouse in Star City.” Bruce’s blood boiled. “Naturally they found nothing, but there would have to be considerable sway behind that order to get any judge to sign off, Mr. Wayne. I thought it pertinent to inform you as soon as I found out about it.”

He took a moment to process the information, leaning back in his chair and fingers thrumming heavily along the wood of his desk. _“Queen.”_ He was seething.

“Excuse me?”

“Oliver Queen’s behind this. That hippie _bastard!_ ” A fist slammed against oak cracked through and the feed flickered briefly. “I save his company, _his reputation_ and _this_ is the thanks I get?! The _sniveling coward._

 _“You really think it’d be Ollie Queen, sir? More nerve than I thought he had, especially with this new contract.” Lucius was shifting forward, no fear and only concern evident even as he worked through the information as well._

 _

“Yes it’s him. Keep this information between the two of us for now. And inform the board I’ll be returning late tomorrow.”

“Will do. Is there anything more I can do before your return?” Bruce could almost smile. Lucius was a good, loyal man. Perhaps all of this should end with a reward for him as well.

“Dig up everything you can on Queen and his associates. A Dinah Lance, his ward Roy Harper, everyone he's come into contact with in the past month. A comprehensive file and evaluation would be a great help.”

“Consider it done, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce nodded but didn’t look back up, his mind already working through what he needed to do next. Dick would need attention today as well and he wanted to be there when he wakes.

“Thank you, Lucius. We'll speak further tomorrow.” He clicked off the call and took another breath. Alfred setting a steaming mug of coffee before him as Bruce readjusted to the knew tension. There was much to be done.

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's crazy to see people still interested in this. But if you are, for whatever reasons I'm not really complaining. But is there anything you'd like to see more of? Less of? Someone brought in? I was thinking about maybe bringing Clark in (with or without powers depending) or maybe an inclusion of the Batman persona, tho originally i wasn't planning to, i think there could be something interesting to do with it. But again, I don't know. Let me know what you think if ya want.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another chapter for you rockstars. 
> 
> I think there's gonna be some interesting things to come for this fic in the future. Thank you for all the thoughts and comments ^ ^

Everyone knows that slow feeling of waking up. Of drifting back to consciousness and reality like slipping back into a pair of worn jeans. This was not that. 

It was a gasp of air that felt too cold on lungs. The cold wet smack of Dick's surroundings and the shiver of being back to who and where he was down his spine like an equally chilling sweat. It was everything, suddenly becoming too clear and harsh after hours of groggy lines and sensations. Bruce’s hands reaching, trying to sooth as eyes darted around and Dick hurried to sit up and against the headboard. That was his first big mistake of the day.

Stomach turning and maybe that cold sweat was more than just figurative. Everything felt almost sticky and cool as he leaned against the headboard, tried to figure out why everything in his body felt..off. A glance down revealed he was naked, combined with the shift of Bruce’s weight on the bed brought back a little of what had happened. Nothing concrete. Trying to think back was like trying to look through a fogged window but what he could remember was the feel of it all. The warmth and static tingle, his own gasps and pleads and a wave of nausea all rolled together as the teen’s heart joined his stomach.

Bruce was fully clothed, sitting on the side of the bed, looking toward him with concern and admiration. The covers were twisted at Dick’s knees and the man’s hands pulled at them till they were off completely and skin prickled against the air. _It was cold in here._ And Bruce’s hand was so warm against his leg, trailing up and stopped back just above his knee. The other brushing across the boy’s face. Dick couldn’t stop himself from turning away from it, shifting and pulling his legs up and against him. Leaning away as he tried to make sense of the hazy night mixed with surreal and colorful dreams. Tried to fight off the awful sick feeling. Eyes squeezing shut and the man sighed.

“Dick, everything is fine. Your body may be reeling a bit but that’s _normal._ " the man's voice was patient, soothing almost. "What’s going through your mind right now? Remember, it's you and me vs the world, right?”

That same sort of hopeless turning in his chest seemed in tune with the way the room was almost tilting. Closing his eyes had only proved to make it worse but he wasn’t ready to open them again. Just tried to breathe deeply instead. To make sense of stumbling thoughts and contrasts, sensations and nausea rippling through his body. An overwhelming sense of shame. A voice that didn’t feel quite right broke from the boy's throat. “Last night ..th-we _what_ …what was that?”

He could practically feel Bruce’s smile in his words and the way the man shifted behind him, easily resituating them so Bruce was sitting against the headboard, Dick’s back against his chest and hips between the man’s thighs. “Last night was _perfect,_ Dick.” A hand stroked at his hair and it still didn’t feel like it should of. “You did so well and I am so proud.” The hand not stroking through hair gently nudged at the boy's leg till he laid them down. A shaky breath as Dick’s hand looked for something new to gain purchase in. When he wrapped them around his middle, Bruce pulled them apart too. Set his hands on the expensive material that made up Bruce’s pants over his thighs, kissing at his hair and whispering. “Here’s good.”

He tried to relax his body, to not puke, felt so open and bare as Bruce ran a hand in circles between the teen’s thigh and hip. Dick was aware of shaking his head but Bruce just shushed him and pressed another kiss to his hair. Bringing his left hand to loop around the boy’s chest and hold him. The right moving from the dangerously close territory right into Dick’s lap, fingers rolling over his balls while his palm stroked at the rest. Dick jerked but the man’s arm held him tight as Bruce’s other hand kept rolling and stroking him. Dick wanted to cry when his body responded so easily. Couldn't move or fight it.

“This should help you get the last gunk out of your system. See? Your body needs it.”

“Bruce..” his voice sounded so strained and feeble as he pressed his head back but it was stopped by the man’s shoulder. By the brick of warmth behind him and surrounding him. The only thing to ground him as Bruce kept up a moderate pace. He couldn’t get anymore words out, just strangled sort of gasps and breathing, dangerously close to moans as the man kept working him. As Dick dug his fingers against Bruce’s thighs with all the strength he still had. Hips stuttering when Bruce moved faster, growling encouragements in his ear and everything went white and desperate before it was over. Before a wave of endorphins settled across the boy's body, matching the red flush adorning it as well as he went slack against Bruce.

Bruce, who must have moved him again because now he was sitting sideways in the man’s lap. Bruce holding him up in one arm and turning his face for a deep kiss with the other. His brain harldy felt more than mush and Dick returned the kiss because it was soft and gentle and easier than crying. The way he tried to follow the man’s lips when Bruce pulled away just another thing to be ashamed about. But Bruce smiled and trailed a thumb across his lip. “There, now don’t you feel better?”

Dick couldn’t answer that, wouldn’t. He couldn’t lie to Bruce and the entire question felt more like a trap. Instead he just closed his eyes and tried to curl up as best he could. Burying his face against the only thing he could and letting Bruce wrap his arms around him as he did his best to fight this new wave of that sickening feeling. _Good boy._ It had felt so good to be praised, why did he feel so sick now. _Oh god he didn’t want this._ Could feel the hardening goop of his own cum plastered against his stomach, curling in this man's arms and that was it. Barely scrambled up in time, nearly tripping on his way to the bathroom before falling in front of the toilet and hurling.

He couldn’t focus on anything else, on whatever words the man was saying. Just clutching the bowl, shaking and heaving whatever fluids his body had left out. Dick hadn’t realized he was crying until the sting in his eyes burned with his throat and stomach. Too scratchy that he must be dehydrated. A warm hand on his back and Dick heaved again, though there was nothing to come out anymore. Bruce tsked and the hand was gone. Another, more agitated sigh.

“Dick I do not have the time today to deal with your bullshit. There’s no reason for this! _Pathetic._ ” The words ripped right through him and the teen went rigid as they sunk it, felt right because that was what he was, wasn’t it? A pathetic, crybaby. Some monster’s toy that can’t even do the simplest of things right. Crying and heaving into a toilet, too afraid to face the man behind him. To face himself.

His body seemed to rock with every breath between more dry heaving and self loathing. Finally Bruce kneeled besides him. Must of sorted himself out because that deep voice was now soft and gentle, apologetic. 

“Look, I had a rough morning; I didn’t mean to take it out on you just now. The withdrawals must be worse than I calculated and I’m sorry.” A hand rubbed circles on his back that this time, helped calm the boy. Steady and strong, he focused on that, on the words. “It turns out Oliver Queen has decided to move against us. You're well aware of Oliver's poor management of his family's money." Dick nodded and worked on regaining his breathing. "Well it appears that Queen thinks it’d be easier to take what we have for himself now. We’re going to need to head back to Gotham tonight to counteract this. But don’t worry; I won’t let him take anything from us, from you. I promise you Dick, I’ll deal with it.”

Dick’s brain worked around the new information, it was easier than thinking of his current whereabouts. A subject that made him feel more like a person and it all made sense. The downsizing, Ollie was known to be rash and impulsive. Always focused on himself going by Roy’s accounts. He’d blown through all his own fortune and wanted to take Bruce’s, _wanted to take theirs._ As if he were entitled to it. It all made sense, the way Roy looked at him, the friendly façade Oliver had wore. It was all a ruse.

He couldn’t tell if some of the anger was misplaced as he lifted his head back up. Met Bruce’s eyes. “We..we signed that ridiculous deal, funded his entire project for less than half the gain and nearly no credit.” He’d read all about it back in Star City. Could remember thinking about how generous it was of Bruce, how he must really care about Dick’s budding friendship with Roy. “And _this_ is how they thank us?” He still felt exhausted and awful, but that could be distant now as he shifted to be more fully sitting up. Bruce waited and let him sort through everything without interruption. And he could see it now, the weight this knowledge must have put on Bruce. The trust he must feel to share it with him. Even when Dick was an absolute mess. _I'm all he has._ “No, we’ll handle it. I-I want to help.”

The man nodded and even gave a soft smile. “You would be a great help in this. But for now” Bruce turned and started fiddling with the tub. “For now you should clean up, rest and feel better. We’ll go over this more later. I have a few things to deal with now.” 

Bruce stood as the bath filled, leaning down to plant a last kiss to the top of Dick’s hair and left. The room felt bigger without him and Dick wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing anymore. Wasn't sure of anything. 

He sat there a long moment, there was so much to go through and process that his mind didn’t know where to start. Was too mentally exhausted already to function properly as he distantly registered doors opening and closing. 

He rose on shaky legs, had to get everything washed off before it all came flooding back again. Dick wasn’t ready to deal with what it all meant. So instead he looked away as he flushed the toilet, slipping the lid down and actively avoided the mirror as he crawled into the tub.

 

\----

Rickards still officially disliked Queen. From this pompous little nearly all windows modern age rich prick house to that stupid facial hair. But his lunch date had only gone half so well as he’d hoped and all Ian Danvers seemed interested in was where they were taking the Queen Wayne case next. So he’d driven all the way back up, would question Queen some more on what he thought was up, maybe get some fresh ideas. It was a hopeless case, but if they could just drag it out a little longer, well maybe _something_ good could come out of it.

Standing at this door again, he decided if anything more came up, he’d officially badger Queen into putting him on a payroll. _He’s gotta still have enough money for that if he’s still buying off judges._ But when Rickards knocked, it wasn’t Queen’s facial hair that greeted him, or even the maid he’d seen earlier, but a redheaded teenager, _Roy Harper._

“Can I help you?”

Rickards squinted his eyes a bit and nearly started laughing. The kid was blazed. A feint smell of marijuana and that dark red hair only made the red in his eyes pop more. _Kid opens the door for a police officer, high, and has the balls to curt? Really must be Ollie Queen’s ward._

“Maybe, Oliver around?”

His head lolled lazily as the teen dragged out and rolled the word “Nooope. But you can come wait inside if you want.” There was a shrug. “I have no idea when he’ll be back.” Maybe this could all still work out.

“Alright.” He followed Roy inside. “You got any beer?” The kid, well not really kid, smiled at that.

“Yeah there’s plenty in the fridge, just have a seat through there, I’ll bring it around.”

Rickards followed the vague instructions and through an archway to a little seating area. It was nice enough on the surface, but this time he tried looking at the place with more of a detective’s eye. That’s what Captain Lance had said to do if he wanted a promotion. And this whole place seemed nice enough but it in the scale of things? Well, shouldn’t _Oliver Queen_ have more?

Roy came back with a beer in each hand. “Now are you going to throw a fit if I drink this with you?”

Rickards smiled, he liked this Roy. “That depends, you’re friends with Richard Grayson, right? You tell me about him and what you know of his relationship with Bruce Wayne then well, I can’t imagine I’d mind one bit.” A resigned sort of realization came over Roy's face as he gave a shaky laugh and took a large gulp of the drink. Rickards made sure to mirror the action, but to a smaller effect.

“Well, at least Ollie’s doing _something._ Surprising as that is." Richards raised his brows at that but Roy just huffed out some breath and swallowed.

"Dick’s a good kid, _my friend_. Smarter than you’d think but... also a bit jumpy? I don’t know, like he was on edge a lot of time. Flinching at loud noises and sudden movement. In all fairness it was a pretty big party here and there were a lot of people but still and..” When Roy trailed off and wouldn’t meet his gaze, Rickards brought out his little notepad. Whatever was coming next could be important. Roy took a few breathes before drinking some more of the beer. Looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. “And there were bruises.”

“Bruises?”

“Yeah, on his sides and hips. I didn’t see a lot and it was dark and I was drinking but they looked _bad._ Dick was checking his phone a lot, even went into my closet to take a call from Bruce. I-I was too much of a coward to even tell Ollie all that, just that I saw the two kiss, or well Bruce kissing him.”

Rickards eyes went wide, he couldn’t believe all that he was hearing. Had thought there really was nothing to this case. “Wait, so you saw Bruce kissing him, in an inappropriate manner?”

“As if there was an appropriate situation for Bruce to be kissing him?? I’d deck Ollie in the jaw if he tried something like that!”

He put his hands up. “I didn’t mean no offense. Just need to clarify, okay?” Roy nodded, even seemed a little sheepish about his outburst as Rickards drank down some more of his own beer. The creeping feeling that he was soon gonna need something a bit stronger to deal with this shitstorm. _Someone definitely needs to pay me for this._ “So what you’re saying is you saw Wayne behaving inappropriately towards ..Dick, that Dick seemed jumpy, overly nervous and had bruises along his sides and hips?”

Roy hung there with his mouth open a moment, undecided before nodding. “I uh I guess so. I mean, Dick’s not going to get into any trouble over this, right? I just mean-”

“Hey no, it’s fine. Dick won’t get into any trouble. If what you’re saying is true, then this is a situation that needs to be handled carefully and frankly, is a bit above my pay grade.” Rickards finished his beer and stood up, Roy springing to his feet as well and eyes narrowing.

“You’re not saying you’re dropping this, are you?”

Rickards deflated because god damnit he really should of just dropped this. Should say that’s exactly what he was going to do, leave and never come back. But a look at the worry and anger behind Roy, and the way things were adding up, he just couldn’t. He slipped his notepad back into a pocket and pulled out a card with his number on it. “No, I’m not saying that. But if you remember anything else, or think of anything else or learn of _anything else_. Here’s where you can reach me.”

Roy took the card and nodded, looking down at it with an expression Rickards couldn't read. He was about out the door when a thought stopped him.

“And Roy? Sober up some. It’ll make you a more reliable witness.”

\----

 

Dick was sitting cross-legged on a sea foam green couch. Loading up on spaghetti and sparkling grape juice as Bruce sat on a large chair to his left and they both watched The Thing. Some scary monster movie from the 80’s that Alfred had recommended.

Bruce had turned down breaking into any actual wine, instead drinking the same sparkling kids stuff Dick had and Dick wondered if he did that for him. And the idea that he might of made him smile around a forkful of noodles and sauce.

After Dick had bathed and decently pulled himself together, pushed things down to be locked away, he’d come out and actually really explored where they were staying. It was a nice beach house and his arm felt good enough to keep out of the sling for a bit. But what really showed was how great Bruce was being. Had even told Dick where they were, an island off the coast of Morocco that Bruce owned. There was a small fishing village 20 minutes or so away that the man promised to take him to next time they visited.

Food made him feel better, his body felt more normal albeit still tired. Alfred made all his favorite snacks, and even pulled off a spaghetti dinner at the boy’s request. Though he suspected that this place was stocked with enough ingredients for whatever meal he’d of wanted. 

A part of Dick knew this was to make up for earlier, for Bruce not telling him that he was going to be ..well for what happened before. But that was all locked away and right now? There were cheesy screams and over the top acting to laugh at and Bruce was smiling but in the kind and fun way and it was easier just to accept the moment. To embrace the goodness.

When he'd finished off the plate, Bruce stood and took the dishes from him with a wink. Coming back and draping a blanket around Dick’s shoulders that he gratefully snuggled into before the man sat next to Dick, but not too close. He let out an easy sigh, sinking into the comfort. By the time the movie was nearing its conclusion, Dick was half leaning against the man, eyes rapt against the screen as Bruce feed him pieces of popcorn.

It was so nice and easy that Dick was almost sad when the movie ended. Though Bruce didn’t make to move, he knew they would have to take off for Gotham soon. Were planning on sleeping on the plane for the ride. Dick wished that maybe, he hadn’t been so hurt when they got here, that he could of enjoyed more moments like this. Enjoyed the beach and the sun and old movies. Everything else he could tune out. He shifted more onto Bruce and looked up at the man with a pout.

“I know, I know. I wish we could stay longer too. But-”

“But Queen, I know. We can’t just let him try and take everything while we have our guards down. What kind of asshole waits until a kid is hurt and healing to make a move like this?”

Bruce chuckled and his eyes danced across the boy’s face, cocked at a weird upside down angle with how they were sitting, or well lounging together. “Well I didn’t release to the press about your mugging, figured you wouldn’t want that out.”

“No, I wouldn’t.. But who’s to say that Oliver doesn’t know anyways? I came back from _his_ party, and well..you’re the one who said to stay vigilant. That this world is against us more often than not. It’d be stupid to assume things, dontcha think?”

Dick would’ve sworn it was pride adorning Bruce’s features at that. Felt good because that meant he’d said the right thing, that he was learning from his mistakes finally. That maybe Bruce would let him help in other matters. _In the cave._ “You’re right. Now come along, chum." It was the first time since that morning that Bruce didn't keep his hands to himself when he wrapped them around Dick and the blanket and squeezed. "We'd better get a move on.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we make it back to Gotham City..
> 
> As always, thank you for all comments and everything. It's really helpful to know other people are interested and motivating to no end for me to keep posting this one up here.

They were driving back through the large gates early that morning. Sunlight glinting off heavy metal obnoxiously and Dick just couldn’t manage to swallow the lump in his throat. Bruce sitting between him and the window in the car, an arm still snug around the boy as the man continued to rest his eyes before the day really started up.

Dick had tossed and turned on the plane. Jerking awake only to find the cabin suite’s bed empty. A peak out only revealed an uppity butler shuffling him back in. But he had managed to hear Bruce talking with someone and it sounded important, though once Alfred reclosed the door, he couldn’t make out anything. Climbing back into the bed and pulling the sheets around him. The next time he woke, Bruce had been there besides him again. The teen watched the ceiling for the final hour of their flight in silence. The gentle rumble of breathing filling the cabin and his thoughts like it always would.

It was no wonder Bruce had slept in the car. And Dick was too busy watching the massive structure of Wayne Manor unfold before them that he almost jumped at the arm tightening around him and lips pressed against his neck. Words pressed into skin. _“Welcome home.”_ Words that shouldn’t feel so thick with an emotion dangerously close to dread.

\---

It wasn’t long after they’d arrived that Lucius Fox was over. Shaking rain from the budding storm off his umbrella and smiling wide at Dick, who gave a grin back. Dick wasn’t supposed to answer the door, that was Alfred’s job, but he liked Mr. Fox. Lucius was one of the few, if not only, members of Bruce Wayne’s friends that never talked down to him.

“Gotham city is already smelling better now that you’re back. Though I’m not sure why you had to bring the rain with you.” Warm eyes and graying hair side eyed the boy with good nature. “It’s been dry all week, but as soon as I head out to meet Bruce again, it’s pouring.”

“Ah, you know B. He broods so much that the rainclouds can’t help themselves. Want me to take your jacket, Mr Fox?”

Lucius just smiled more and shook his head. Hanging up the rain coated coat on an old fashioned engraved hat holder and peering around. “Speaking of the big B, you don’t happen to know where Bruce is?”

Dick knew Mr. Fox was too smart not to notice the way his happy expression flickered, but they both kept with their silent agreement to ignore those things. The boy surged forward, capturing the single kindest person he knew here in a hug before nodding and leading them through the manor.

\----

Lucius had been surprised when it wasn’t the usual formalities of the Wayne family butler that he was met with. Instead a relieved looking young face framed in dark hair and holding himself like something hurt. Knowing what little he knew about Dick Grayson’s life, Lucius figured that likely wasn’t too far off. Trying to gauge if it was only from the ‘mugging’ that had driven Bruce Wayne to whisk further away after their visit to Star City, or something else. Though that wasn’t a road of thought he should very well travel down. Instead asking after Bruce and after a somewhat surprising but warm nonetheless hug, he trailed after the kid for the reason he’d really come all the way out to Wayne Manor.

Bruce was sitting in his office. Looking about as well as he usually did when not plastered with careful makeup for the cameras and public consumption. A brief flicker of surprise when his ward opened the door without knocking and shuffled in. A single look and the kid was bounding to Bruce’s side, fidgeting slightly as the man took him in. Lucius took it to mean to distract himself with setting out the files for their meeting over by the seating area and avert his eyes. It was only polite. Though he could still just make out voice’s speaking softly.

“You still seem tired, Dick. Why don’t you go rest a while longer.”

“But you said I could help-”

“Yes and you will. But Lucius and I need to speak privately first, _don’t make a scene in front of our guest._ Now go, _rest._ You need it. I’ll catch you up to speed later.” He’d rounded the coffee table in time to get a glimpse of Bruce pushing gently on the boy’s jaw with two fingers so Dick was facing him again. He couldn’t hope to hear whatever Bruce whispered in the kid’s ear but at the way Dick perked up it must have been something good. “So you’ll be a good boy until then?”

“I will, Bruce.” A hair ruffle and kiss to the forehead later and Dick was slipping back out of the room. A contented glow around Wayne as he watched him leave. Lucius wondered what it was he could tell the boy to get that sort of reaction. But while there were many things he suspected about Bruce and his ward’s relationship, there seemed to be twice as much that he couldn’t understand. Besides it was none of his business today. Wayne Enterprises, _that_ was his business. And he’d be smart to remember that.

Bruce Wayne stood tall from his desk and walked over. Taking a seat in the chair he usually favored for such things and letting out a breath. “Kids. And speaking of: how’s your son, Lucas?”

He was only half taken aback by the question, settling in his own seat and grabbing the first file they were to go over. “He’s good, has his heart set on MIT already and by the look of it, MIT’s got their sights set on him too. I couldn’t be more proud.”

The man hummed in thought. “You should bring him over for dinner one night. It would be good for Dick to have more positive influences in his friends, especially seeing as how his last efforts in that department turned out. Honestly I’m not sure why I hadn’t thought of it earlier.”

Lucius wasn't sure what he though to of that, Luke was a busy kid, didn't need to get caught up in Bruce Wayne's world. 

“I think that sounds like a splendid idea. But speaking of Star City, lets get down to it. I think you’ll find a lot of what I was able to dig up rather useful. Especially regarding the young man, Roy Harper’s lineage. In fact with our brains together, by the end of it all, I don’t think Oliver Queen will have much of a leg to stand on when it comes to it.”

He watched Bruce flip to the section on Harper and smirk. Lucius would almost feel bad, except an attack on Bruce Wayne was by extension, an attack on Wayne Enterprises. His family’s stability and his life’s work. He may not wander the streets at night, but his contributions still made the world of difference and this city was safer for it. _In this world, Bats had to protect their own, no matter the costs._

\----

Dick wanted to know what they were talking about. He debated hanging in the hall, or doubling back and trying to listen from the servant’s access. But Bruce had promised he could come down to the cave that night, the he’d reinstate the Robin training protocols if he were good. No, Dick couldn’t risk it. Not risk losing the one aspect of this life that brought light. A purpose and a mission. Batman was one of the good guys, even if sometimes Bruce wasn’t. And Robin could bring hope back to the city. He wouldn’t risk that for anything. Definitely not for something as silly and childish as eavesdropping. _Bruce would fill him in later._

But he’d been avoiding going back to his rooms. Lingering in the halls and almost neutral spaces left. Though it was still all Wayne Manor, all filled with things Bruce and his family owned. He ended up back by the large door to Bruce’s home office, placing a hand along the frame he heard laughter from inside. _A whole giant mansion of places to go, and still here I am, as close to Bruce as possible._ This manor was filled with more than just the things of the Wayne family; it was filled with the people Bruce owned too.

 

Eventually Alfred was there to usher him off to his rooms with an _‘I faintly recall Master Bruce ordering you some rest, child.'_ And Dick swallowed thick before stepping through the door that the butler held open for him.

When he was inside, the boy turned and caught the butler’s attention before he left again. But the words caught in his throat as his heart began to thump louder than it should be. Eventually Alfred sighed and crouched down, still on the other side of the doorway. “I’ll bring up a late lunch and check in around 2, young sir. Until then, I recommend sleeping off any remaining jet lag from your travels.”

Dick let the words wash over him but was only half sure they really stuck in his brain. Finally opening his mouth as the butler stood. Voice shaking. “You’re not going to lock the door, are you?” He wanted to bang his head against the wall immediately after for how scared it came out. It was childish and stupid but he had to..

The butler gave him a pitying look and shook his head. “No Master Richard. I won’t lock the doors, but I _do_ suggest you keep to your rooms for the day. I’ll be around later, sir.” That look almost felt as bad as if he were to be locked in again. Dick felt his throat constricting more and eyes sting as the butler nodded once at him in goodbye and shut the door.

He waited a minute, two minutes, barely breathing before a shaking hand reached and twisted at the cool metal doorknob. Dick breathing out when the door easily slid open and he peered into the hall, not daring to actually step outside but feeling the relief of not being completely caged in just yet. _There’s no reason for them to lock the doors again. I’ve been good, Bruce said so. Is letting me train as Robin again. Why would he lock me in now? Stop being so stupid Grayson._

The rooms were technically nice. Of course they were. Sprawling and filled with all the best. A main sort of entertainment room with TV, a few gaming systems and nook off to the side with books and window ledge seating piled with pillows. Open arches lead to the other rooms, a table and chairs set up along with couches and aside a marble chessboard, walk in closet space filled with top brands and rare fabrics, all clothes Bruce had supplied and picked out and finally, the archway that lead to Dick’s bedroom portion. _There used to be a door._ Now there were only two actual doors within Dick’s space, the one leading to the rest of the manor that locked from the outside, and the one to his private bathroom with no lock at all.

His suitcase laid discarded and already unpacked, bed made neatly as the boy shimmied off his shoes. Trying not to focus on the marks he could still see along the headboard, the chips in paint and wood from fingernails digging in desperately. He had to close his eyes and swallow to keep from being sick again, this place can make it all come back so quickly.. he took a moment to recenter.

All the curtains were drawn back but the natural light of day was clouded over with Gotham’s latest storm and the entire space hung in muted grays. It felt fitting, at the least. As the young teen scooped blankets and pillows from the bed, heaping them in a pile on the floor to crawl into. A motion that was growing on muscle memory, it was hard to sleep in a bed caked in pain and unpleasantness. A festering hotspot for all he never wanted to think about.

But inside the cocoon of cushioning blankets and pillows, Dick could breathe again. A place here that he could pretend was safe, as arms curled around a large and comforting feather filled pillow. He thought about Lucius just downstairs, wondered if he’d say goodbye before leaving. _Unlikely. Lucius was a busy man and Bruce never liked others coming up to their upper wing of the manor._ It was a silly thought, but still a nice one.

Being back at the Manor almost felt like a crushing weight, suffocating and surrounding. _This is my home._ But with that thought, his eyes welled and stung. Maybe it didn’t count as crying if he shoved his face against the pillow and no one could see how he shook. If he was protected from all the rest in a blanket fort. He was home now, in Bruce’s home. _Their home._ And fuck, if it came with all the bad stuff, he was allowed to cry here too.

\----

Bruce rolled his shoulders as he walked the halls of the Wayne family seat. His meeting with Mr. Fox had proven very enlightening. _He knew he could count on Lucius in times like these._

The sun was creeping lower and painting the deep woods in a golden glow through windowpanes. He stopped when arriving at the door to Dick’s rooms. Felt a smile want to work its way on his features as he hovered just outside before entering.

It was quiet, peaceful. Everything in place. Everything that is, besides Dick himself. No doubt curled beneath the mound of blankets on the floor. A covered silver tray of lunch sat untouched a few feet before him and Bruce sighed. Leaning against the archway and watching for the slight ways the blankets shifted with each breath of the sleeping child. And that’s what he was in moments like this, too stubborn to sleep on a perfectly good and expensive hand crafted bed. Something that had been in Bruce’s family for generations and yet Dick still insisted on childish games like this.

They needed to get a move on. If he was to set up Robin’s practice for the evening and still make it out for patrol on time, they didn’t have time for gentle awakenings. Bruce stepped over and grabbed the pitcher of water Alfred had left. Studying the heap a moment before discerning where Dick’s head would be beneath.

Condensation coated the clear glass and a part of him was thrilled at how uncomfortable an awakening this would be as he stood to his full height and slowly began to pour the water out. There was another moment when the covers darkened with the ice cold liquid before he saw movement. Soon enough a gasp and some coughing, _he’d hit his mark_ as Dick frantically resurfaced from the blankets. Panic on his features as he took in his surroundings, eyes settling on Bruce as he trembled. Bruce who was still holding the pitcher above his head, though he’d stopped pouring once Dick had busted out of the blanket pile. Hair sticking to skin and breathing coming quick. _It was beautiful._

He dumped the remains of pitcher over the boy’s head unceremoniously, who gave a small cry of surprise and jumped to his feet and out of the way. Not that it mattered; Bruce was out of water now. He didn’t smile at the kid as he set the pitcher back down by the silver platter.

“We’ve got work to do.”

\---

It felt good to be back. _Too good._ Suited up, the smell of rain and Gotham city, that foul lingering scent that always stuck to metropolitan areas like this, well in Gotham, to the Bat, it was something sweet. Mingled with fear and the tang of blood, it had been a good night for patrol. The city’s scum growing cocky and sloppy in the Bat’s absence. _He was making up for it now though._

Robin was back in the cave, working through a series of tests to determine how much training he’d need before coming out in the field. Dick had been so excited, so determined to do well and prove himself. Maybe things really were lining up alright.

It was towards the end of the night, when he’d found her. Smirking for the favor the universe was showing him. She looked young enough, sifting through drug stashes with an expertise and ease, even with the corpse of the previous drug owner slack on the floor besides her. She hadn’t even cried when the Dark Knight towered before her, but he could see in her eyes that she knew. That she wasn’t stupid enough to think she was getting away. Dark hair pulled back and a darkness in glittering green eyes that promised trouble. _She was perfect._

“I’ve got a job for you. Something to keep you out of my city, and let those sparkling teeth remain where you like them.” He waited a moment as she looked around and back to him. Scared enough of the Batman to listen and curious enough to play along to the end. “Do you accept?”

She slid a knife back into a boot and grabbed a leather jacket from where it hung over a chair. “Do I have a choice?” The Bat smirked.

“There’s always a choice. But I’ve broken enough bones for one night. Don’t make me ask again, because I won’t.” When she tried to pick up a baggie of the drugs, a heavy boot crunched on her hand giving way to a yelp. _There it was, that fear that drives criminals._ Gritted teeth and a nod and he let up, let her cradle the hand in her other as she eyed him warily. “Smart choice, now let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the basis for this story all figured out. Thank you for showing you're still interested in this, even if I don't update it super often. It's just a matter of being in the right headspace to write, this fic tends to get a little dark...But really, it's nice to know that people still want me to keep posting it. You're all awesome. c:

“I think you’ve had enough.”

Roy rolled his eyes at the stern words, continued pouring and mixing his drink. But when he finished, turning and bringing the glass to his lips, Kaldur was there scowling and ripping it from his hands. “Hey, what the shit!”

“I _said_ you’ve had enough.” No one paid them any attention, and if any of the rocking bodies in whoever’s house this was did notice, they were polite about it.

“Fuck you man.” But Kaldur just scoffed, moving the drink when Roy reached for it.

“If you want to, you better knock this out Harper. Come one, you know I got class tomorrow, I can’t be doing this all night again!”

“Doing _what?_ ”

The look his part-time boyfriend leveled him with almost hurt as much as the words. Even through the misty haze of alcohol. “Babysitting you.”

The redhead made a point of reaching behind him, grabbing a nearly full bottle of well something and waving it in front of Kaldur like a prize. “Then don’t, fish boy. Nobody needs a Debbie downer anyway.”

What he hadn’t been expecting was the curt _‘Fine.’_ Or the quick way that Kaldur left. Throwing out a few choice insults that had them both nearly screaming. It was stupid. Kal was being unfair and _rigid_ and really, who needed that kind of negativity. He had enough shit to deal with as is. Like a string of unanswered texts to a new friend.

Last week, Kaldur accused him of cheating, of being hung up on Dick. Well it wasn’t Roy’s fault the kid wasn’t answering, that he was worried. And he wasn’t about to tell Kal why, not when he was being such an ass. And not when there were plenty of happy, good looking people here who didn’t ask hard questions or try and stop him from drinking.

A pair of green eyes and meaningful smile from across the room, for example. When he’d followed the girl up some stairs, he realized he’d never seen her around before. Star City’s party scene was fairly expansive, but Roy had been hitting it up enough lately that it was odd to see a new face. _Especially a new and friendly one._

“I heard you and that other guy arguing.” Roy winced but fingers walked up his chest. “It’s okay, I won’t judge. In fact I brought something that I think could really lighten up your night.”

“Oh yea?” Mental applause because he didn’t slur those words, even if the girl in front of him was spinning.

“ _Yepp._ Straight from Gotham and for you? On the house. But you better hurry because I have another appointment to make tonight.” A not-so-little baggy shook in front of him with a Cheshire grin. “So whatdya say, big boy, you ready to try something that’ll _blow your mind?_ ”

\----

He may have been new to this whole police thing, but Ian Danvers wasn’t stupid. He knew Rickards had a reputation around the precinct but he hung around him anyways. Rickards was funny and this case they’d picked up? Well, it was career defining. It was what was going to put his name out there, how they were going to make a difference.

Ian still felt bad for not getting back to Rickards right away when he said he’d uncovered some more evidence. Danvers figured it was a loose thread blown out of proportion for an impromptu work date and well, the Gotham v Metropolis game had been on. Then family over...But he was here now. Looking up at the decent if unremarkable complex that the older officer resided in.

He'd checked the station first of course, but apparently Rickards had not only called the day in, but also wasn’t answering his cell. If it weren’t for high hopes of a bright and shining career looming the horizon for the both of them, Danvers might have realized that was the first thing off about all this.

Or maybe the way music blared through an unlocked door. The young cop shaking his head as he entered after a few knocks. But Jordan wasn’t in his kitchen to wave him in, in fact he wasn’t anywhere immediately viewable. A glance around the absent of life apartment and a growing knot in his stomach as Danvers clicked off the stereo.

“ _Rickards?_ Jordan you in here?” He wasn’t too nervous to completely forget his training. Moving through the small spaces until all that was left was a suffocating city silence and the bathroom. “Jordan, please tell me you ran out to the store with your apartment like this. Please please- _please_.”

The door he creaked open lead the way to red stained tile and a steady dripping.

The shrill scream couldn’t have possibly come from him. He was a proud member of the SCPD, _a grown man_. But there wasn’t another living soul in the apartment, a part of him had known that the moment the music was off. _And the blood_ …the blood was everywhere. Seeping out of the tub in messy lines and pooling along the bathroom tile. Razor blade splattered with fleshy goop clattered to the floor near a bloated limp hand.

He puked twice before calling it in. Barely making it back to the kitchen sink in time not to contaminate anything. Heaving and shaking on the line with the precinct before a cool and nauseating numb settled over. 

The image of the wide and glazed, lifeless eyes of his friend already burning into his retinas and subconscious. He couldn't begin to wrap his head around it.

\----

 

It wouldn’t make the news in Gotham. Not even close. And why should it? It hardly made the news in Star City, the suicide of a police officer wasn’t something cops generally wanted to get out. But this one did. Bruce Wayne casually scrolling through articles in the Star Tribune and related papers for the region. A smile fighting to pull at his lips. _The girl had been a wise investment after all._

There was no knock on his study door before Dick slipped in. An air of puffed up determination around him as he strode forward. “You said we would work the Queen case together. That I could help.”

Bruce made a point of not looking up from some papers long read at his desk. “I did.”

“So fill me in. What did you and Lucius talk about? How can I help?”

He grabbed a pen to circle a few lines in the documents. “Isn’t that what I should be asking _you_? How _are_ you going to help?”

“I-” His gaze glittered up a moment to see how that took his ward back. To discreetly watch the gears tick by in the teen’s head as he contemplated. “I could make a press release, a statement to the public. But stage it as accidental, being caught off guard at a charity event or something.”

The man hummed and set the pen down. Finally focusing all his attention on the boy in front of him. “And just what would you say in this, accidental press announcement?”

“Well…Gothamites may fight and steal, but they also stick together. Don’t trust outsiders. I could say we’re glad to be back after being run out of the strange foreign town, verbally accosted even after trying to make friends with Queen. And…and maybe we should tell them about the mugging.” Bruce lifted his brows slightly but waited for the teen to go on. “Not that I _want_ to, or am even that hurt still but...it could all help to bring out that protective streak in the public. Any other moves you and Lucius are making could only benefit from having them on our side, maybe even out for a little outsider blood.”

Bruce felt pride ripple through his chest. “They’d paint you as the brave injured Prince of Gotham. A son of their own attacked and berated by a rival city. The only way it’d rile them up quicker is if Queen lived in Metropolis instead.” He chuckled a bit at that thought. “It’s a good move, Dick. Needs some fine tuning of course. We’ll start on more detailed scripts on what to say later. Handpicked seemingly random members of the press invited to a welcoming home bash here at the Manor, or perhaps city square, more in tuned with the people.”

“You really think it’s a good idea?” Dick grinned and Bruce gave him a small smile in return.

“I do, to an extent.”

That only further garnered a beaming smile from the young teen. One that quickly turned to a shifting of weight and the look of this not being all that Dick came in to talk about. But he’d wait the teen out before actually asking what else was on his mind. Dick would get to it eventually.

“I was also wondering, thinking more about my phone. Having it back ya know. I mean-I know it was good to get away from everything for healing and all that but maybe now it’d be good for me to have it back.” He ended the trailing thought with an admirable confidence.

Still the man cocked his head and narrowed his gaze before smiling and reaching into a desk drawer. “I forgot I even had it still. Of course. We’re back home now, I didn’t take it as any sort of punishment Dick. But for your own well-being.”

He set the phone down on the desk between them as Dick nodded, speaking quickly and reaching for the device. “I know. But maybe now Roy can explain some of all this-”

But before he could grab it, Bruce covered it with his own hand. Steeling the teen with a serious look that stopped him in his tracks. “I just...you _need_ to understand, Dick. That Roy, he’s a part of all this too. I know you don’t want to think it, and maybe I’m wrong. For your sake, I hope I am. But do you really think Roy, as smart as he is, had no idea what was happening? We don’t know how deep this goes and just...I’m advising caution.”

He lifted his hand, watching out of the corner of his eye how Dick’s fingers trailed over the screen. Watched until a dropped expression and eyes suddenly lost in thought met his. “I don’t say this to be cruel. I just don’t want to see you disappointed.” Bruce reached across and stroked a hand through some hair that was framing Dick’s face. Tucking as much as he could behind the teen’s ear. “I love you, Dick. And I’ll always be here. We’re going to fix this.. _together_.”

Dick nodded, finally scooping up the cell phone and turning it in his hands. “Thanks, Bruce. I-I’ll keep it in mind, and I won’t let him know what we’re up to. I’m smarter than that.”

Bruce leaned back and could feel the warmth spreading to his eyes. “I know you are. Now, C’mere before you run off again and I have to get back to paperwork.”

The teen gave a small smile and rounded the desk, letting Bruce guide him into sitting in his lap. Leaning against the man’s chest as Bruce wrapped an arm around him and settled his chin atop the dark mop of hair. Dick was still turning the phone along in his grasp. “You going to turn it on?”

He felt the boy shrug. “I will later. It’s not that important right now.”

Bruce felt vaguely glad that Dick couldn’t see his smile as he hummed and hugged him closer. He knew exactly what Dick would find when he went into his phone. Had made sure it was exactly what they needed him to find. To see and process. 

It was all for his own good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little bit. But things have settled a bit more and i'm working on getting to post more regularly.   
> And thank you so much for all/any feedback. Really it mean's the world.

Dick wasn’t sure when so much time had passed. Cocking a head at the boy reflected back, the clean spitting image of an older Dick Grayson from his time in the circus, his time with a family. _Bruce is your family now._ More features of his mother’s than his father. Especially when he smiled just like that. Sweet, innocent, _naïve._

The smile dropped with his shoulders when the door opened behind him. Bruce’s neat and perfectly put together figure stopping in. “Are you ready?” The question felt loaded. But so did most of what Bruce said or did. There was always more to what he was saying, to the way the man walked forward, brushing a hand along the shoulder of Dick’s casual light jacket.

_This was your idea, you had better be ready._

“I think so-I mean, _yes._ I am.” He turned his neck just enough to face the man directly, make eye contact that wasn’t through a reflection. Bruce smiled at him. Wide and charming and sweet. But nothing like his mother.

“Good.” When that face moved closer to his, Dick braced for a kiss. Something light yet lingering, almost distracted. It’d fit with the aura Bruce seemed to carry with him lately.

But instead a thumb traced against his cheek and Bruce moved away. Positioning himself behind the boy, turning them back to face the mirror. There was an arm looped around his waist, it was obvious now how much bigger the man was than him. Made something cold shiver down his spine as Bruce hummed happily. _Thank god he was so happy today._

“We look good together.”

Dick swallowed and nodded. His words felt thick. “I suppose we do, don’t we?”

The kiss on his cheek was almost as sweet as it was aggressive, possessive. A growl and a grin with an edge. “Always.” A strong hand twisted Dick’s chin, starting a slow and deep kiss. Bruce was practically purring and panting as he licked into the boy’s mouth. Dick started to shake, thoughts suddenly back on his mother. _‘Such a handsome boy, you’re going to make someone very lucky one day.’_ This isn’t what he wanted. What he imagined when she’d say that.

He shouldn’t have twisted his face away from Bruce. Shouldn’t have risked angering him like that. But that man just gasped and grinned. Stroking hands through Dick’s hair as he regained himself.

“It’s good to have you back.”

Dick hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath until Bruce was gone, disappeared back out the door he came. Glancing back at the boy who stared him down in any reflected surface he passed. Like an accusation, or maybe a plea. Dick didn’t know, couldn’t tell what that boy wanted anymore. And it didn’t matter. He couldn’t have everything he wanted. Not when what Bruce Wayne needed was so much more important. Not when he was faced with having Robin back.

Another one of his mother’s smiles, but it was tainted. Bruce and the Bat licking at its corners. Flickered with the deep breath he let out.

Gotham was waiting for them. Bruce Wayne had called and his domain had answered in kind. Was already grouping around the Jezebel Plaza in crazy numbers. _The city missed its Princes. They love us. They love him. This was my idea._ Alfred knocked at the door, not waiting to enter and usher him out.

It was show time. And Bruce would be so proud of him. A Flying Grayson always lands on his feet. Always wins the crowd over.

\----

The plaza was filled near to the brim. _Of course it was. This is Wayne we’re talking about here._ Still, Vicky was impressed. Who could not be when faced with the crowds this man inspired? With the wealth, the power and prestige, with the heart of a man born with all that, but still cared so much for others. Dedicating millions to turning the city around, to investing in Gotham, its citizens and their safety from the chaos of the rest of the world. For the obvious affection he held for his ward. _For his ability to dodge all her hard questions so far. But not for long._

No this time, she had a ‘front row seat’ as it was. Had smiled, batted and bartered her way to the front runners. She had questions, had input and even suggestions if he’d take them. And this time, he wouldn’t ignore her.

Wayne had said that he and his ward would be visiting the plaza to reconnect with Gotham this afternoon. Never said a time, never said if there was to be any official announcements other than the proud, old family being back home after their trip. But Vicky had already spotted 3 other older members of Gotham’s prominent families. Which meant he hadn’t told them anything either. Hadn’t meet with them before now. Two weeks back in the city with just silence before now. And it was a silence that the people of this city, _all the people_ had held their breath for.

Something big was going to happen. She could taste it.

Security had only allowed her one camera, the big rolling one Mick pulled behind her. But they didn’t think to search her very thoroughly. Or more specifically, the mic wire and hidden camera in her bodice. They could order the cameras off if they wanted, Vicky Vale was getting this events exclusive.

\----

Bruce’s hand on his thigh. The dark shadow that heavy-tinted windows cast the city in. A low tune of classical music thrumming through the stretched Rolls Royce. Lips dancing close to his ear. A hand on his thigh. A bump in the road shaking the car. Notecards in hands that miraculously didn’t shake.

The drive into town blurred together with these standout marks. Bruce’s frustrated growl at a lack of response. A harsh pound against the window he was leaning against that woke him out it. Whatever it was.

“You’re not ready. You’re dissociating again.” The thick way blinking felt was probably a confirmation of Bruce’s observation. _Bruce was always right._ Still he shook his head. Was coming back to grips. Their faces close, Bruce’s hand pressed against dark bullet-proof glass, arm extended over and blocking him in against the seat. Demanding the attention Dick struggled desperately to give him.

“No, no I’m good. I’m here Bruce. I’m ready. I just..i was thinking about my mom today..” The man softened. Hand sliding from the window to his cheek. Like a flip switched as Bruce nuzzled his face against the teen’s. Gentle and comforting, grounding.

“She would be so proud of your strength right now, Dick.” His eyes stung, a frog in his throat at those words. Nodding and pushing into Bruce. Enveloped in arms. Warm and suffocating. “5 things. Let me hear it.”

He knew this game, this exercise. 5 things he could see. “Black leather seats, dark windows, buildings outside, the car interior lining, the silver door lock.”

“Good. Keep going.”

“You.” _Specifics, Grayson. What do you feel?_ “-You’re jacket I mean, the warmth of body heat when we’re this close…” he wiggled his toes as much he could in these shoes. “the scratch of a hole forming near the toes of my left sock and” he could tell it was working. Glancing down at the cards he was supposed to have been going over in his hand “smooth, no doubt expensive paper. I can hear the music, I don’t remember what song this is but I know it’s something your father used to listen to. I remember you telling me that. And the engine, it’s quiet but powerful, I can still hear it along with the wind on the car. I smell your shampoo, and the detergent Alfred uses on our clothes. I can taste mint…you gave me one before we left. It’s gone now but I still taste it.”

The man’s grip on him was loose and Dick easily pushed back a bit, Bruce letting him. Going back over everything he said in his head and it was Bruce his friend that smiled at him now. “Good. Now shake out those shoulders because we’re there. And I need you here with me right now, Dick.”

Dick returned the smile. Breathed deep and rolled his shoulders. The car stopped and he could hear all the commotion outside. Could feel a sense of…excitement perhaps, building. He was ready to face them. Ready to earn his place as Robin. 

“Let’s do this.”

 

\----

Superman flew above the clouds. He loved Metropolis, his city and home. Its people and feeling a part of it, of something bigger than just him. But that wasn’t where his thoughts were today. For the most part, America, and a bulk of the world really, welcomed him and his friends, his League. Sure there would always be those who didn’t trust. Who feared what they couldn’t understand, who wouldn’t embrace those that were different. But they still saw the good they could do, that they did do. And that good, that _light,_ it overshadowed their fears.

For the most part.

Even flying at a relatively slow, leisurely pace, he was hovering above field and forest that surrounded Gotham City all too quickly. Looking over at the distant skyline, towering twisted feats of architecture and the swell of lights and fog. Clouds that seemed to always loom above. Gotham wasn’t a part of the League’s domain. That much had been made clear over the years. That area, that lead-lined city, it belonged to the Bat. To the handful of Aristocracy that ran the show. To Gotham’s own twisted view of self.

A look through history shown that Gotham, while for all intents and purposes was a part of the country, had always been sort of separated. A divide that only seemed to foster and grow since man’s evolution skyrocketed and aliens walked among. Steeped in superstition and mythos. Even Ma Kent had warned their young adopted son about the ‘monsters from Gotham coming out at night’.

He never imagined then that one day he’d meet a real ‘Monster’ from Gotham. The Batman. Or that he wouldn’t be a monster at all. Least not in the typical sense. And not the genetically altered, drug fueled kind Superman fought against. Just a man from what he’s ever been able to tell. But chalking him up as ‘Just a Man’ was a sure way to get your ass kicked and handed to you. He couldn’t see through the permanent scowl of the bat cowl to a man beneath. With only the faintest heat signature if Clark had focused and a steady, relentless heart beating.

A sense of seeing him only because it’s what Batman had wanted.

He’d had nightmares for a week after their first encounter. Glowing green and a twisted smile. The then foreign taste of his own blood, a warning to stay away. And to his shame, for the next few years, he had. Busied himself with other matters. There wasn’t another sighting, only whispers about the Bat in Gotham. A dark protector that the people there began to almost love. Though _needed_ was a word more used by them.

And so when Superman had found himself the figurehead of a team set out for Justice and good, they took a vote. The closest vote in the League that just barely ended in them setting out a cautious invite to The Batman.

It didn’t go well.

That sentiment hung in the air with Clark as he watched the sun start to sink around the odd city’s skyline. Breathing deep, he closed his eyes and listened. To the sound of sirens, vehicles and life. Gotham was one of the largest, most prosperous cities in America. A powerhouse to the world. There was a heavy clunk and deep hum of a light roaring to life. Eyes popping back open to the symbol of the Bat shining against the clouds.

Oh how they loved him.

He shouldn’t linger here. The Leagues treaty with The Batman was clear. Gotham city was his. A sort of territorial display Superman wouldn’t have been able to allow if the numerous citizens of Gotham didn’t agree. If everyone wasn’t happy with it that way. But they were. The world, most of the League and perhaps most importantly, the denizens of Gotham agreed it was best this way.

The soft sounds of a child in muffled tears tore at his heart. But there would be no Superman to swoop in there and comfort, to ask why. There could be any number of reasons for those tears. They didn’t need, they didn’t even _want_ a Superman to come. And there were cities that did. Other hurts for him to mend. Even if it pulled at something in him to turn and fly away.


	16. Chapter 16

He was close to sleeping. It felt a near miracle too. Drifting in and out of a vague wispy dreamland. A place where bad things didn’t happen. Where crowds cheered in amazement again instead of roared with passion at words that felt false. At a story too calculated to feel like the truth anymore. It had made Bruce happy, but in his dreams, there was no Bruce. No manor or mazes of personality to tread through. Riding waves of moods and hoping for the best.

It was a place where his parents still smiled, catching each other in the air. His mother’s hands reaching out as she swung. It was his turn to jump and as he leap forward, he knew she would catch him. They would always be there to catch him. The teen shinnied and flew through the air. Twisting with the momentum and when the moment came his fingers inching towards Mom, just a few more seconds and he’d be home. He’d be home and safe.

But the dream blurred and rocked with a jangle that echoed throughout his subconscious. A sound that would do more than merely threaten his whole life here. There wasn’t even time to yell or called out. To say how much he loved them. How terribly he missed and longed and loved them before it was over. Before he was listening to the clicking noise of the lock resetting and footsteps looming near.

Eyes already wide and glad he was faced away. Staring at the slivers of moonlight through a grand window as he felt the heavy presence behind him. Maybe if Dick kept pretending to be asleep, he would leave. He’d loose interest. Decide it was better if he left Dick to it.

It was a stupid hope coming from a place of naivety. Because he couldn’t quite hear the man’s breathing yet but only a few moments passed before the mattress warped under new pressure. Familiar weight as the boy closed his eyes and gulped.

“I know you’re not asleep.” The deep voice cut through the tender silence almost painfully. Still the boy didn’t move. Didn’t respond. _Maybe he’ll leave._ The double clunk of shoes sliding off feet and to the ground. “You were very good today, Dick. I was impressed.” The praise felt good. He just wanted to make Bruce happy. So why was he so afraid to turn around? “I’m proud of you. I really am. And I’d like to speak with that brave, smart young man. _Not this child you’re greeting me with.”_

The edge in his voice seemed to echo, like the doorknob turning in his dreams. But it carried with it a weight of shame. _He was being childish. An illogical baby._ Ignoring Bruce was never the answer.

So Dick swallowed again and moved to sit up. Eyes sure to keep low and fixed on where he could study the pattern of the quilt over him. If he kept his hands under the blankets, it was easier to ignore the slight shake in them. _Hated it when Bruce came into his room at night._

And yet somehow, the first thing he could think of to say was “Did you really mean it? I did good?”

“Dick, _look at me_.” His face moved of its own accord. As if that voice controlled him more than Dick’s brain ever could. And maybe it did. But what he was met with was soft. Eyes adjusted enough to make out the barest amount of the man’s features. Moonlight reflected in dark eyes that felt too real. Too close as Bruce sat beside him. Leaning against the headboard and legs stretched out as if he owned the place. _Which he did._ As if he wasn’t an intruder. _Could he even be in his own home? Wasn’t it the man’s right to be here?_ “I meant every word. And I know I’ve kept you locked in here since we returned, that was for the best. But now, I think you’ve more than earned a reward. What would you like?”

_What would I like?_ There was no way he meant it. Did he? _Why would Bruce lie, especially after I’ve been so good? He said so himself.._ Dick knew exactly what he wanted in that moment. Bringing hands out from under the covers to watch them twine together. He was afraid to ask. Afraid of what Bruce might think. But he had asked and Dick didn’t want to lie. He hated lying to Bruce. He _couldn’t_ lie to Bruce. It was impossible.

He kept his eyes down as he spoke. Both their voices had kept to just above a whisper. Small in the grand expanses of the Manor. But somehow now, his felt even smaller. “I…I would like it if I could..if I could maybe be alone tonight. Ya know just get some sleep and all.”

Bruce didn’t say a word and yet the room grew cold. When his right hand trembled, Dick held it tighter with the other. When he finally did speak, it was low and dangerous. But calm. “You want me to leave?”

“No, no I-uh well _yes.”_ Each word quieter than the last. He thought maybe the man didn’t hear that last one. That is until a rough hand threaded through hair, tightening painfully and yanking at the boy till he face him. Till Bruce’s face was inches from his own and he feel the heat of breath across it.

_“If you’re going to say something so hurtful, at the least look at me and say it.”_

He was too afraid to breathe. To move. Let alone say anything. To do anything besides be held there and wince as the grip tightened. He had no idea what was about to happen. But the sick in his stomach said it wasn’t going to be good.

They boy was bracing for a blow when suddenly the hand tangled through his hair was gone. Gasping and shutting his eyes and Dick couldn’t believe it when Bruce instead stood up.

He brought a hand to rub at pain on his scalp and tried not to shake. Not to cry when he noticed he’d started to sweat. _Bruce was leaving. He was actually going to listen._

“Take off your clothes.” The voice sounded from further into the bedroom.

_“Wh-what?”_

“You heard me. _Now.”_

“But.. I-uh-” The light flickered on and blinded him a moment, leaning into the hand that was rubbing at his scalp and away from the sudden brightness.

_“Dick I won’t be asking nicely again.”_ The man’s eyes bore into him with a gleam. Arms crossed over a cotton shirt and dark sleep pants. He had come in already knowing what he wanted. Still Dick couldn’t bring himself to give in just yet.

“But you asked me what I wanted.”

“You answered wrong.” The matter of fact tone set a cold shiver through him. And it couldn’t have been his hands that were lifting the shirt off and over his head. That trembled as he reached back under the blankets and slid out of his own sweatpants. Only it was. Hooking under the rim and removing his underpants as well. Because his guardian was already angry enough as it was.

Bruce grunted and stepped back to the foot of the bed. The boy grateful for keeping half himself still covered by the quilt and covers.

That is until the man gripped the edge of them and pulled. Leaving Dick to shiver and close his eyes as he was slowly exposed more fully. “Bruce _please, I-_ I don’t want to do this right now.”

His last layer gone and Dick was left to sit there. Naked and trembling in a bed that had in less than half an hour gone from a haven of dreams and freedom to this. Life would never be easy, he had always known that. But he had never expected it to be like this. To be able to feel his guardian and mentor’s eyes trail over and take in every inch of skin. Hands covering what they could feebly as a finger came up to trace the curve of his foot.

A sensation that surprised and tickled, he couldn’t help but try and dart the foot away on reflex. But Bruce would always be quicker. Snatching his ankle and holding him firm in place. Letting three of his fingers now brush along the sensitive area there as Dick breathed in panicked gasps. Trying his best to maintain composure as Bruce sat back on the bed.

“So beautiful…every part of you Dick. Beautiful and loved.” A kiss planted on toes that dragged up to where the man still had a tight near-bruising grip. “ _This_ will be your reward. You don’t know what you want. But that’s okay, I forgive you, that’s why I’m here. To show you what you want. _What your body needs._ ”

The deep and sultry growl made him shiver. Once again closing his eyes tight and shaking his head. This isn’t the kind of reward he wanted. He wanted to be Robin. To help people. Not a trail of lips and kisses working their way up his legs. The warmth betraying him in how nice it felt on bare skin that was beginning to grow cold. The way large hands rubbed and roamed their way to quivering thighs.

Dick knew better than to keep himself covered anymore. Hands instead fisting at his sides. 

Bruce pulling himself up and on his stomach between the boy’s legs. Breath raising the skin of his soft inner thigh. His whole body must have flushed with horror when he gave a groan at a playful and messy kiss there. It was too close too much and too warm. It felt too good when the man continue to lick and kiss his way around the inside of the boy’s thighs.

Those whimpers and breathy moaning couldn’t be coming from him. Except it definitely wasn’t Bruce. Bruce who made no noise but happy hums and playful growls. Obviously enjoying every noise he elicited from his young ward.

A sudden sharp pain made him yell as teeth sunk into now overly-sensitized flesh sharply. And Dick realized the heat on his cheeks was too wet to just be a flush. That they were tears leaking down as the man licked a strip along the underside of his ballsack. Staring down his member hungrily.

_“No no-no please please Bruce no. Don’t make me please.”_ But the words shook and cut off as a warm tongue traced along his rapidly growing cock. Bruce has had plenty of time to train his body just how to react. Licking at the tip before it was sunk into delicious heat that made him cry out again. He wanted to be anywhere but there. No matter how good it felt. What noises he made. He didn’t want it. Not now. Not like like this. 

But soon even those thoughts were too much to hold onto. The slip and rumble of a tongue, incredible wet heat was all there was. The hands gripping bruises on hips to keep him from moving away. And soon enough, keeping him from rocking forward into the man’s mouth. Because this is what he wanted. Had to be. What his body so desperately needed. And all too soon he was cumming in Bruce’s mouth, a noise near enough a scream to echo back as everything he gave was taken greedily.

Usually Bruce would keep his mouth there. Sucking and moaning around the boy’s cock until it grew soft and painful. But this time he released Dick with a plop that had him breathing shaky relief as he rode out the last spasms of his orgasm. A sticky hot drip and pool across his stomach when, to Dick’s mortification, Bruce spit out the boy’s cum there. 

Rubbing the back of a hand across lips. “There, now didn’t that feel good?” Dick just looked and felt the goopy mess and whimpered, skin still electric as he twisted and hid his face in hands against the sheets. Trying desperately to collect himself. 

The low rumble made him all the more nauseous. “Now it’s almost Daddy’s turn.” He felt fingers trailing through the mess on his stomach. Another hand maneuvering the practically pliant fourteen year old’s legs to be propped over a shoulder and against the bed. It was warm and his body puckered and responded to the fingers tracing his hole. “Now remember, it’s your pleasure that made this all possible.”

A kiss on his thigh as fingers pushed in. Dick letting out a hissing breath. They worked in him twice before being removed. A thinly coated hand coming to lay the teen more flat, moving his hands away from his face with enough force to be clear in intent to be obeyed.

Dick whimpered again as he watched Bruce recoat his fingers more thoroughly in the boy’s cum. Resuming his work diligently. Curling, twisting and prodding until Dick’s hips twitched of their own accord and a groan ripped from his mouth. Bruce hit the spot again and he couldn’t help but roll into it.

The man leaning up, bringing Dick’s leg to stretch with him as he practically plastered himself to the boy’s side. A stretch that might have even strained him a bit if Dick hadn’t resumed his Robin training so diligently, hadn’t had such an extensive background with it. Bruce must have stripped when he wasn’t looking, there was nothing but skin left between the pair.

Lips ghosted his ear and licked at the shell of it. Causing a shutter as Bruce continued to stroke his prostate. “Now there it is. _See how much I love you, Dick?_ How perfect and pleasurable I make you feel?”

He nodded desperately. Trying to show Bruce that he understood. That he knew how fiercely Bruce loved him. Whether he wanted those fingers to continue or stop, he couldn’t tell anymore. Not like this, nodding and begging the man _please_ instead. Bruce would know what he was asking for, what he needed, even if Dick didn’t. Couldn’t be trusted to.

Dick again hard and filling the room with pleas and moans, writhing in Bruce’s grasp when the fingers left him. Hand scooping up the last bits of cum from his first spurt of the night and he shook as he heard Bruce coating himself in it. As he felt the blunt and demanding pressure of a too-large cock begging entrance.

And what Bruce wanted, he always got. Pushing in till fully seated as they groaned together. Dick wincing, gasping and breathing against the strain as he felt the man’s grin. “So perfect and tight for me. _I love you so much._ ” The words felt strange with how much it hurt. 

There was no more time to adjust. Bruce wasting little before rocking his hips and slowly picking up the pace as he pounded into him. One hand twisting in the boy’s hair painfully the other holding his hip in place. Dick could feel the bruises forming, but was lost to do anything about it. Every thrust felt through his body and gyrating the bed.

Dick just had to breath and take it. The man knew what he needed. 

He always knew when Bruce was close. He made the same, near desperate noise every time. Hard hand leaving his hip and stroking the boy’s sensitive but aching cock in time. It wasn’t long until they were both shaking and cumming together all too loudly.

Not like there was ever anybody to hear. Anybody who cared beyond satisfying Master Bruce Wayne’s will.

They lay breathless and breathing together for a long few moments. Until Dick squirmed at the uncomfort of the man’s bulky weight atop him and Bruce grunted and moved. Sliding out and rolling over.

Bruce didn’t bother cleaning them up before clicking the light off with a remote, reaching for the blankets and pulling them over the two of them. Confidently moving Dick to be curled against him and giving a deep yawn. “Robin can come for patrol tomorrow. But first we’ll need some sleep.” 

He managed to hold back the tears until after he felt the man sound asleep. Crying silently, tasting blood as he bit his lip and stay near frozen against Bruce. 

A large arm around him moving in a motion that almost felt a hug. And Dick had to smile at it. Because Bruce loved him. It was his fault for being such a crybaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abby commented before asking that i get more explicit in their nights, so i rose to the challenge. Not sure if it's any good really, so sorry if it sucks.


	17. Chapter 17

“Scalpel.” The blue latex covered hand was hardly extended for half a moment before the handle of the tool was pressed in. Bruce grabbing hold and taking a deep breath. 

He couldn’t believe it. That anyone in this world could look so beautiful, so peaceful as Dick now. Bruce had carried him to the sterilized room himself. Counting that steady heartbeat and every breath along the way. 

And now, Alfred was wiping down the small area at the base of his boy’s neck. Bruce’s gaze going to the monitor off to the side that Dick was hooked up to. Triple checking. Everything was as it should be. 

Ready to proceed, the man bent down, placing a gentle kiss to the skin that resonated throughout him. Breathing in the scent of him mixed with the sterilization cream and kissing again. Finally bringing himself to straightening and slicing the blade through. 

He’d done all the calculations himself. Alfred slipped the first dose of relaxant into special midnight cocoa. Given after the boy finally began to doze off. Just enough to keep him sleeping while they prepped the anesthesia. 

And now he positioned so carefully in the specialized table. An offshoot of the west-wing he kept locked and for these occasions. Didn’t even have to ask for the tweezers. Still naked and oh so vulnerable, Bruce had to squeeze his eyes shut and breath a moment. Fighting the erection that kept trying to form. 

Made steady work of removing the near microscopic chip. Echoing tint of metal against its new glass home sounding between the hollow beeps of his favorite heart rate. 

This was necessary. With Dick being green-lit for Robin duties, Bruce needed to upgrade his tech. Better range, a direct feed and backup to the batcomputer and a few more fancy features. He'd know everything from current chemical makeup, to heart-rate, cholesterol levels and exact location. It was the only good way to make sure Dick remained safe. Placing the new tracer and monitoring tech carefully. His father was a surgeon. A thought that made Bruce smile as he continued his work. _As he continued his father’s work in a way._

“This design is brilliant.” The butler turned and spoke through his surgical mask, looking through some specs on a tablet. 

“Would you expect anything less? You know how important he is to me.” 

“Yes of course. But how you’ve camouflaged it with the vertebrae and muscles, why I-”

“X ray vision Alfred.” He didn’t need to be distracted by a recital of what he already knew. “Enough pandering to my ego. Tell me if the readings are coming through yet.” 

A few moments went by while Alfred brought up and unlocked the right application. Bruce stroking a hand along the side of his lover’s neck and down his shoulder. _So beautiful._

“It is indeed, sir.” 

“Good. Now put that down, if we finish soon he’ll be awake by lunch.” 

\----

Oliver Queen didn’t even get a chance to see the news before the frantic calls started. _What a way to wake up._

But at least the paparazzi had waited till after the first few screaming phone calls and him to be slumped in the kitchen to show up. Tasteless mug of coffee in hand and the news feed playing, he heard them pulling up. Knew who it had to be even before the screen switched to a split with live footage of his house. _That god damn son of a bitch._

What was worse, Wayne had gotten the kid to do it. And who could resist those big eyes and crocodile tears? Oliver couldn’t even process how thoroughly _fucked_ he was before Roy came down the stairs. The confusion quickly dropping from his face with words the teen didn’t even get out. Or maybe Oliver just wasn’t hearing them. 

The house phone rung shrill and persistent. Yet somehow his brain got stuck on how long Roy’s hair was getting. Curling around ears, he hadn’t even known Roy’s hair curled at all before this moment. It felt like something he should have known. 

“Jesus fucken Christmas.” Head turning, coated in alarmed disbelief. “Is that _here?_ ” Usually it was heartwarming when his voice broke. A testament of youth. But now? Ollie only found it annoying. Nodding and raking a hand down his face, pulling at the blond goatee. Cell phone ever so helpfully joining the chorus of ringing that seemed to vibrate under his skin. “What does this mean?” 

“They’re saying the _deal is dead._ That we all but _chased_ Wayne and Richard out with _pitchforks and fire,_ Roy. What do you think it means!” 

“Well maybe it means you should answer the Phones before I shove An Arrow through it, Ollie.” Roy picked up the receiver and slammed it back down. “How could this have happened?? Why would Dick do this?” 

“Because Bruce told him to! Because Gotham boys will _never_ be on our side. I told you _not_ to mess _with fucking Bruce Wayne!”_ words punctuated with an angry kick at the counter. Conversation quickly getting out of hand with what he distantly recognized as misplaced frustration. 

“Oh so now it’s my fault? My fault he’s abusing my friend??” House phone was already ringing again. “My fault that you’re too much of a coward to do anything about it!” 

He couldn’t believe how ungrateful, naïve and bull-headed a sixteen year old was. “Oh _grow up,_ Roy. I _did_ do something! And now, now I’m half way to ruined…we should have left it alone. _Let it be._ The one piece of advice I should have listened to from my father. You don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong and you _don’t_ challenge a fucking Wayne to a cock-measuring contest.”

“A cock measur—you’re unbelievable.” 

“You should have left it!” 

“ _HE’S MY FRIEND!_ And he’s a better person than you’ll _ever be!_ ” 

Ollie wasn’t sure when they had both stood up. Or why he was following the kid around the island and out of kitchen. "That little _'friend'_ of yours just lied and sold our asses out to the press!" Roy shook his head, scooping keys out of the bowl and storming out of the house. “And just where do you think you’re going, huh??” Oliver stood in the doorway, red with upset as camera lights started flashing. 

“Anywhere! I can’t deal with this, I can’t deal with _you!_ ” 

“Haven’t you done enough already you brat!!” Roy flicked him off from the convertible before backing up and speeding out. And what a show they were making. Questions weren’t even being thrown out. Who needed a quote when everything was already a disaster. “.. _Fuck!_ ” 

Gave the door-frame a few good kicks as cameras clicked away before slamming the door closed behind him. 

\---- 

Everything felt thick and soupy when Dick blinked his eyes open. Head and neck throbbing. He was in Bruce’s room. Bruce’s bed. Wasn’t sure he remembered moving here. _I must’ve been carried while asleep._

The last thing he could remember was Alfred bringing hot chocolate. Being ashamed of the sweat and cum caked state of his body when the butler popped in. The obvious nature of what they'd been doing. There never really was privacy in this place. 

He hadn’t even had the chance to sit up before Alfred was pushing the door open. “Plan to sleep the entire day away, Master Dick?” 

“What? No I… what time is it?” Curtains pulled open, nearly blinding as daylight poured in. 

“It’s half passed 1. And lunch will not hold off any longer. Master Bruce is waiting in the dining hall.” 

“I- _oh._ ” Eyes adjusted as Dick sat up, he still felt groggy and his throat thick. “Sorry I must’ve needed more sleep than I thought…could I have a glass of water?” 

The butler folded his arms behind his back, looking down at him from the side of the open door. “You may have a glass of water with lunch. 5 minutes or you’ll be hungry till dinner.” 

With that he left, leaving Dick alone once again. Letting out a breath and collapsing back into the bed, only to yelp when his head connected with the pillows. Cringing and curling onto his side, Dick bit his lip. _Must be getting sick. Sinus pressure maybe?_

Whatever it was, he knew better than to leave Bruce waiting any longer. Pulling himself out of the bed and blankets as quickly as he was able. He didn’t remember changing into the white cotton shirt or sweats either. Scrunching his face as he tip toed towards the mirror. He didn’t _look sick._ If anything he looked freshly showered, felt it too. But that didn't make sense. Something definitely didn’t feel right. 

There was no time to walk back into his own room and change, so what he had would have to be good enough. Trudging out of the room in bare feet, letting the sting of cold flooring help wake him as he made for the dining hall. _Bruce would know what's going on, what to do._

\-- 

Dick was greeted by a large smile. Feeling a wave of relief as he gave a small one back and found a seat by the man. Whether it was from seeing Bruce or seeing Bruce in an apparent good mood didn’t really matter. 

Bruce placed his hand over the boy’s own and Dick closed his eyes at how warm it felt. Sighing at something so familiar in all this mornings confusion and the thick fog that hung around his brain. “I was worried you’d sleep all day.” 

Alfred began placing trays of fruit, salad and a spread of meats out. “I’m sorry, I uh I don’t feel…right.” A cold moment because Dick was afraid Bruce was still somehow mad. But he was met only with the same happy expression and a kiss on the cheek. 

“You had a big day yesterday, and a riveting night. It’s only natural for you to be feeling a little shaky right now. It’s why I let you sleep for so long.” He nodded because it made sense. Yesterday was a long day and Bruce was always right. 

“Now eat up, sport. Took the day off so we can catch Robin up before patrol tonight.” Now that did have him grinning wide and nodding. Letting Bruce fill his plate and thanking him before chowing down. 

\---- 

Robin was _free._ Was flying through the streets and laughing at the wind in his hair. At the cool sensations of the night and all the wonders that came with it. The twinkling city around and welcoming him. The smack of his staff against a robbers head and the weight of would-be-stolen goods retrieved in his gloved hands. 

And if everything still seems to swirl and melt together as he moved and jumped and grappled with the Bat, well it must just be the excitement. He only stumbled on a rooftop twice, each time heavy gauntleted hands grabbing hold and steadying him. Robin’s beam met with a small smirk and fingers through his hair. 

“You’re doing great.” He couldn’t remember ever being so happy. This is what it felt like to make a difference in the world. 

He chased a straggler while the crack of bones and panicked yells of Batman taking care of the rest went off. Articles of paper plastered against the streets, caught on poles and trashcans. The faces of Bruce Wayne and Richard Grayson watching hollowly as Robin’s footsteps sounded and he smiled. Throwing a bolo that hit its mark. The criminal crashing down into a puddle that splashed mud as Robin stuttered to a stop in front of him. 

Hands on hips and a smug look. “You can’t run from justice.” 

“Now wait- _just wait-please!_ ” But he could the Bat in his earpiece. _‘Just like we practiced now.’_ And maybe he would have felt bad if he didn’t feel so good. If he didn’t know that Bruce would expect absolutely no mishaps or mistakes tonight. 

Robin silenced the babble still spilling from the crooks mouth with a crumbled piece of newspaper. Some dirt smudged piece about Queen Consolidated's severed ties with the Queen family. 

Almost missed the gleam of a blade and cursed at himself for not securing the arms first. Dodging and twisting the weapon out of hands before flipping the man and tying the dirty hands behind his back and to the feet still caught in the bolo rope. 

Gagged and tied down, the mook wiggled in the puddle of slush and dirt. Robin was dusting his gloves off when he heard the swoop of the Bat landing behind him. The weight of a large hand on his shoulder and feel of hidden eyes of the city’s lower residents on them. 

“Exemplary work, Robin.” 

\--- 

They were back in the Batmobile. Speeding out the city with tired muscles and the pleasant hum of adrenaline slowly fading in his veins. Batman had one hand on the steering wheel and the other stretched along the seat. Going 110 mph like he was born doing it. 

“Get over here.” 

Robin quirked a brow and was motioned closer with the outstretched hand. He couldn’t be bother to think the worse, not now, not with a hero like Batman. Wiggling closer until he could lean against the hard armor and fabrics. Smell the night sticking to the both of them. And under that scowling, angry cowl, Batman smiled. 

By the time they pulled into the cave, Dick was ready for a hot shower, a snack and some rest. But Batman didn’t move and when he tried to open the door, it was locked. There weren’t any buttons on his side of the car. When he looked back at Bruce, even shrouded in white lenses, he could feel how fixated and hungry the gaze was on him. 

“Lay back.” 

“What?” He didn’t even properly see the movement of the hand grabbing his ankle and yanking. The boy falling back on the seat and breath leaving his lungs. A sting of pain when his neck connected with the leather and a smack. Batman licked his lips. 

“You were so perfect out there. So graceful and tantalizing.” He tried to push himself back up but the larger than life figure of The Bat was over and pressing down on him. Rough grasps through his hair and undoing the snaps of his vest. 

His heart was racing again, but this time it wasn’t fun. It didn’t feel _good_ the way it thumped in his throat. _“Wait-what-”_ He could hardly move under all the weight. More than just Bruce with all the added armor, fabrics and gadgets. 

There was a growl in his ear and in his panic, his hands got caught in the black cape. The armor was cold against just his leotard. And the more he tried to get away, the more excited it seemed to make Bruce. As if he were trying to move closer instead of away. 

Bruce who swore and finally just hooked his fingers in the collar of Robin’s leotard and yanked. The fabric ripping as he yelped and panicked. Breathing so deep he thought he might drown in it. “So good for me out there.” Dick shuttered when that was followed with a tongue licking up his face, biting at his ear. Fingers constricting tighter in his hair and he couldn’t know how there was room for a hand down _there._ But the rough feel of Batman’s gauntlet ripped his cup away and palmed at his cock. Moving down and not even hesitating to push into him. 

He couldn’t do anything but cry out and gasp. The finger pushing in and out quickly and burning. It was too tight for another, and yet there it was. His legs being crushed until he managed to squirm and wiggle enough to get them out around Batman’s waist. Something that made the near crazed figure over him moan. “I knew you wanted this. Knew you could hardly wait.” 

He tried to shake his head but the hand twisted in his hair was too tight. It hurt just to try. The rough gloved fingers curling inside him, making him practically jump as something so foreign feeling brushed against _that spot._ “That’s it, _moan for me baby boy_.” It kept rubbing there mercilessly and he couldn’t help it. Couldn’t stop the desperate sounds escaping from him. Shaking and panicking, he felt sick. 

It’d been so good all day. He didn’t know what happened. How this had escalated. What had gotten into Bruce to make him so crazy. Fingers pulling out of him and Dick closed his eyes and prayed for some lubricant at least. Even as his body felt empty without something inside of it now. 

But all there was was Bruce’s heavy breathing before something warm and large and terribly familiar pressed against his hole. Pushed and prodded until it was pushing in. There was nothing to do but hold onto the bulk of the man over him as Bruce groaned and shivered over him. 

The sight of that cowl. Of Batman’s face so closed to him and like this alone was enough to make him cry. And Dick tried desperately to pull it off. Bruce chuckling as he felt balls pressing against skin and finally the cowl slide down and off. 

And somehow, someway it was better. Less angry feeling as the man pumped into him. As the bat’s armor still scraped and rubbed against his bare chest and Dick whimpered and gasped with every thrust. Rode it out for what felt like forever. The car rocking with the movement almost as much as he was. Until finally the man's bruising hips and thrusts were erratic and pounding. Until he was filled with the warmth of Bruce’s cum shooting into his body. 

Soon, the only sounds were that of muffled crying as he bit his lip bloody trying to keep it in. The creak of Bruce sitting back up and leaning back against the seat with a satisfied sigh. Head rolling to where Dick was, eyes squeezed shut and slowly moving himself up and away. The tattered remains of Robin’s costume sticking to the seat. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t want that just as badly.” Dick just sniffled and nodded. Head down as he re-latched what he could of the red vest. At least that was still in one piece along with his glittering cape. “What do you have to say to me, boy?” 

He swallowed down a bit of vomit with his pride. Still not daring to look up as he spoke, voice breaking. “Thank you, sir.” 

“Good boy.” 

Batman unlocked the doors and stepped out. Leaving Dick to stare out the fogged windshield as the towering form walked towards the computer set up. 

His hands shook as he tried to just think about everything good that happened tonight. As he tried to remember how much he loved being Robin. Not this sniveling baby. He'd suck it up, wash up and fill out the reports. Couldn't give Bruce any excuse to bench Robin. Couldn't bare the thought. Not so soon after getting what he wanted. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaa another update on this so soon?? I'm as surprised as you are. But a bottle of wine for company and this was just the perfect way to spend my valentines. Hope you lovely people enjoy.

Bruce coasted through the papers again. He’d been having a copy from every press in Star City delivered to his office and yet, none of them boasted the article he was looking for. It’d been a week. Sure, it wasn’t surprising for the oddity of a company still named Queen Consolidated to have forsaken the family it was named after and founded by to still be making ripples. But that didn’t excuse there being no mention, no sign or written word about the other officer. 

There could only be one explanation at this point. He was disappointed, people could be so weak. 

Unlocking a small bottom drawer in his desk, Bruce grabbed out a small black book. Filled with coded names, numbers, addresses. Everyone useful he’d ever need. It wasn’t as if Batman could very well handle this sort of problem. And his last asset had failed her objective. 

It was time to bring in a professional. 

\--

Dick was waiting for him when he came home. Alfred had barely taken his coat and hat before Dick was there, rolling on tip toes and a shine in those bright eyes. No doubt that expecting expression in hopes for him to unlock the cave and let Robin get to work. It’d been this way ever since the first night of patrol, the boy was practically addicted to it. A thought that sent a hopeful thrill through the Bat’s system. 

Bruce chuckled, wrapping an arm around the teen’s waist and pulling them flush together. 

“A kiss?” 

Eyes widen before squeezing shut and he can feel the boy swallow before slinking up and pressing their lips together. It’s all very amusing the coy way Dick will act. As if he hadn’t spent the day in wait and longing for him. As if he’s not craving every touch the same way Bruce always is. As sweet as it was quietly infuriating. 

He even has to bring a hand up to the boy’s chin, using his thumb to pry open Dick’s mouth and lick inside. Moaning when he felt the small frame shiver against him. But they can’t spend all day like this, not yet at least. And Bruce pulls back with a grin. Letting his thumb trail over a shiny and slick lower lip while biting his own. Dark lashes still contrasting against cheeks over closed eyes as the boy breathes. 

“The cave will have to wait.” _There that gaze is._ Fierce and almost accusing. Bruce just pouts at it. “I’ve got another meeting. Though I bet I can be convinced to let you tag along.” 

Finally letting go of his boy’s chin, he ran that hand through Dick’s hair instead. “You just might learn a thing or two about dealing with dangerous men.” 

\----

Slade Wilson took a deep breath in. Over-perfumed working ladies and boys, a copper tint that could both be metal and blood, something rancid and something fresh. Something _unique._ There was nothing quite like the smell of Gotham city. 

He hadn’t step foot here in years. And yet, everything was exactly the same as he remembered. It brought a perhaps a touch cruel, smile to his face. Business was business, and whenever he stepped foot in Gotham, business was _good._

It wasn’t far to the meeting place. An old safe house of his. But Slade took his time, wandering about the city in the red convertible he picked up. Whatever this was about, it must be important to have the Bat calling him back in. 

\----

Bruce had briefed him on the drive over. In some junker with fake plates that Dick hadn’t even known they owned. He wasn’t supposed to speak. Wasn’t allowed in the backroom, wasn’t allowed to listen in. Bruce had redressed him before they left. Eyes raking over his body as he dutifully changed into whatever the man wanted. Ending with a light green sweater, sleeves rolled up with a collared white undershirt and slacks. It was always about what Bruce wanted. But that’s just the way life was. 

Phone taken before they left, Dick was left with nothing to do but listen to Bruce. Still unsure why he was even coming along. What business they’d have at a shabby looking place like this. 

It wasn’t hard to tell the whole building was abandoned. That it used to be an apartment complex. And Bruce seeming entirely unconcerned ducking under the caution tape and inside. 

Three locked doors and hallways later, the space they entered was surprisingly well furnished. Soft lighting, a sitting area and three more doorways. Bruce sat along the couch, looking at him pointedly until Dick followed suit sitting next to him. 

“I’m doing this for you, you know. Everything I do is for you. For us and the lives we lead.” 

He wasn’t sure when he was supposed to stop talking, so Dick just nodded in response. It must have been the right move because while he’d been somber and serious the entire drive, he smiled now. Soft and sweet and like Dick should prepare for a kiss. Focusing on not stiffening as the man leaned over as predicted, planting a surprisingly chaste peck to his lips. 

But the sweetness melted away. Expression as harsh and serious as that voice. “Don’t you ever forget this man’s face. Whether disguised or not, you need to always be able to identify it. Height, weight, body profile. You get a sense of him. You remember. And you _never_ confront or speak to Slade Wilson without me present.” Dick gulped and shrinked under the intensity of the man hovering into his space. _“Understood?”_

“Yes.” 

The tension evaporated from Bruce as he sat back, arm splaying out across the back of the couch. When fingers came to tangle and play in the ends of Dick’s hair, he jumped at the initial contact. Bruce chuckling, leaning over to whisper in his ear. _“Relax, baby boy. I’ll always protect you.”_

As they waited, he wondered what it meant when Bruce considered someone dangerous. How it could even be possible. Or true. Or if maybe Bruce was just trying to scare him. Tapping fingers along his thigh, looking around the deceptively nice space. Dick wished he were back at the Manor. Where he, for the most part, knew what to expect. Where there was only Alfred and Bruce. Not mysterious strangers or circumstance. 

Maybe if he were in his Robin uniform, he’d be braver. The fear wouldn’t be creeping closer with every quiet tick of Bruce’s watch as they sat. The nonchalance of Bruce next to him felt fake and only made things worse. 

_What kind of man is more dangerous than Bruce? How could anyone be? What will he do when he sees me here? Does he know i'm coming? How could anyone be more dangerous than-_ The peripheral motion of Bruce checking his watch interrupted those thoughts and made him jump again. As if he were jolted back to the reality of the moment. Unfortunately that reality included Bruce scowling down at him. Never a good sign. 

“If you don’t calm down, I’m going to send you to the car and bench Robin _indefinitely_ until you can _get a grip._ Do you hear me?”

Dick nodded and looked towards his shoes. _Don’t mess this up Grayson. Bruce is trusting me to be here. To not screw everything up._ He heard a sigh sounding from the side of him. 

“Do your breathing exercises. He’s only a man.” And he heard the _Stop acting like a child_ even without Bruce saying it. It was obvious. 

He focused on breathing. With the panic attack averted, Dick found himself more curious than anything by the time a proximity alert on Bruce’s watch went off. Him standing and shooting a look that said _Stay put._

The doors opened. Dick hadn’t known _what_ exactly he was expecting, but what came through seemed pretty close. As broad and muscled as Bruce, but slightly taller. Less handsome but nobody was as handsome as Bruce Wayne and even Dick could admit there was a certain dangerous charm there. With white hair that seemed to shine with a hinted silver and perhaps, somehow the most absurd feature, an ebony eyepatch. 

Dick found himself focusing on that more than near arsenal of weapons. Some hidden, others not, all strapped to the newcomer. Neither of the two formidable and standing men smiled as they stood before each other. 

“Slade. You made it.” 

“Bruce, surprised to see you show without that new bat façade of yours.” Dick couldn’t breathe. _He knows??_

But Bruce just gave a tight smile that wasn’t really a smile at all. Motioning towards one of the three doors. “Shall we?” 

After nodding and Bruce turning to lead the way, Slade gave the slightest turn of his head towards him. So small Dick might have missed it if he weren’t studying the man so intently. Something about it, about the way alarmingly clear eyes looked to him made him suppress a shiver. Holding that gaze with an amount of gumption and resolve Dick hadn’t known he had tonight as he glared back. Wanting to make it clear just whose side he was on. 

Before the door closed behind Wilson, Dick thought he almost saw the hint of smirk. Too quick to be certain but just enough to leave an impression. 

 

Dick knew he wasn’t supposed to listen. It was one of the rules. But he needed to know more. Couldn’t be expected to just sit there and wait like a good little boy. Sure it’s was what Bruce wanted. What Dick would do for fear of repercussions. But _Robin,_ Robin needed to know more. And Robin wasn’t allowed to be afraid of anything.

And it was that that settled it. That had him hoping up on light feet, glancing around the area before pressing himself to the door. It may be simple, but sometimes simple worked. And these doors were still cheap enough that when he slowed his breathing down just as taught, he heard voices. 

_“Still, I didn’t think I would hear from you again. Not after being chased out of the city.”_

_“You’re bad for business.”_

_“And you’re a hypocrite.”_

_“I know where my place and kingdom is in this world. The rest of it isn’t of concern to me. Now, you want the job or not?”_

There was a pause, some movement he couldn’t make out before Slade’s voice came back. _“That’s my starting price. If there’s any complications, well that’s extra.”_

_“Naturally.”_

\---

Slade swirled the amber liquid in his glass. He hadn’t dared sip until Wayne had drank some himself first. Even then, he kept the amounts small. More for show than anything. Setting the glass down when handed the manila folder, skimming through the contents with a sly grin. 

“Consider it done.” 

Wayne was leaning against a desk, _Slade’s old desk,_ as he downed the rest of his drink. “Half now, the rest upon completion.” 

Slade had to resist the urge to roll his eye at that. As if in any reality he were some amateur. Or maybe Bruce was just trying to prove that _he_ wasn’t. He closed the folder, turning to leave and only stopping when Bruce’s voice rung out again.

“Tell Ra’s I said hello, I know you’re still want to do his bidding from time to time.” 

His hand hovered over the doorknob. “Tell him yourself. _Oh_ and Talia sends her _regards._ Though I won’t repeat exactly _how_ she expressed as much through me.” Smirking at the clash of Bruce’s glass against the desk. _Always with the temper._

When Slade finally grabbed the knob, a telltale creak in the floorboard on the other side made a true smile spread across his face. But he was careful to school his features before turning to give Bruce one last look. Could tell from the man's expression that he’d heard it too. 

“Got quite the mischievous one there. Always some bird on the other end of the wall.” 

“I’ll deal with him.” With the way his voice had dropped into something more dangerous, Slade didn’t doubt that for a second. _Poor kid._


	19. Chapter 19

Bruce was quiet the whole ride back. Not just quiet, but _silent._ And with every looming mile closer to the Manor it only put Dick more on edge. He could feel it pouring off the man in waves that thickened the air in the tiny car they occupied. 

After what felt like hours, they pulled into the underground garage. A place Dick realized was where Bruce kept the cars not meant for show and speeding night’s on the town. Taking in the lines of automobiles ranging from worse than the junker they just used to minivans and construction vehicles. There was even a caravan like the kind the circus used in European locations. The surprise of it all almost distracted him enough to forget the suspense of Bruce’s current demeanor. 

That is until there was a heavy clearing of the man’s throat that shook him back to now. To trying to read Bruce’s body language and do whatever he could to make him feel better, listen without being told. It’s what Bruce liked best. 

So he followed. Perhaps it wasn’t the best time for babble, but Dick couldn’t help it. Anything was better than this silence. “I did what you asked. Studied him, made sure I’d remember. And who wears eyepatches these days anyways. There’s enough options and surgeries available, glass eyes, cosmetics, maybe it was a fashion choice..” Dick wasn’t sure if Bruce was even listening. Which was probably for the best because even he wasn’t too sure what all he was saying anymore. “Or maybe he thinks it makes him look tough. I wonder if he does a lot of things for the sake of aesthetic like that. Wanting to have an image or brand. It's a little desperate, don't you think?” 

They came to a silver elevator. But besides that and behind a distractingly colorful and exotic plant, was what Dick could tell must be another entrance to the cave. Hoping to impress with how quickly he noticed, Dick bounded towards the secret door. Looking back at the man over his shoulder. Only that nervous hopeful smile faded at the almost sad way Bruce looked over him. Clicking the call button for the elevator and motioning Dick inside. 

He hesitated. It was already late for patrol. He didn’t understand. Didn’t want to. But Bruce’s voice left no arguments to be made. “ _Come._ ” 

Near impossible to ignore or babble away how cold his blood felt now. Of course he listened, stepping in and Bruce following suit. A dark shadow hung around them, louder than the quiet hum of the machinery moving them up. And when the doors opened, it was to a part of the Manor that Dick wasn’t familiar with. 

It was all he could do to keep up with Bruce. Glancing around and trying to wrap his head around exactly where they were. He lived here sure, but the place was so _big_ and sprawling. And Dick wasn’t really allowed to wander much. Not without Alfred scowling, following behind asking where exactly he thought he was going. 

Which was why it took him until they got to the opposite end of a familiar hallway for Dick to realize where they were going. For the panic to really start to set in, woven into his voice as words shook. “Bruce what are we doing?” 

The only response was footsteps on hardwood. Leading ever onward. 

“Bruce, what’s going on..? We should be getting ready to suit up.” His throat felt like it was closing as his bedroom door came into sight. The heavy locks on the outside practically shining and he swallowed, trying to ease some of the way it hurt. Feet stopping and blood freezing of their own accord. 

He couldn’t move. He wouldn’t. _“Bruce..?”_

Realized it wasn’t just those powerful echoing footsteps but his heart thumping in his ears, when Bruce stopped. And somehow that was almost scarier than before. Than them moving with some unknown eerie purpose. Hallway seeming to twist around him. 

Bruce hardly looks at him as he walks back to the boy. And he’s not just quiet anymore, Dick can feel how angry he is too. If they weren’t so close maybe he’d run. But that’d be pointless and he knew it. There was no running from Bruce. 

A hand hooked in the top of his hair harshly, fingers scrapping against scalp as Bruce grabbed and yanked him forward. As screams and pleas of protest echoed against somber paintings and deaf walls. 

Dragged towards his rooms, Dick tries to fight but it’s useless. Pointless against someone as strong and big as Bruce. Only hurts him more but he doesn't stop. Scalp burning as feet kick, trying to gain substance, to maybe move on his own. To delay the inevitable. But Bruce pulls him along too fast. Is gripping too tight when the boy’s thrown into his room. Scrapping across the wood on hands and knees as he crashes down. Face wet and heated. 

“Wait, please _don’t do this!_ ” But when Dick turns and looks up at the man, there’s nothing in those features that he can read. Nothing that suggests kindness anywhere in reach.

“I am _deeply disappointed in you._ ” 

And somehow, those words hurt worse than being dragged across the hall did. Tears stinging his eyes and warping the image of the door’s heavy close. But he can hear it resonate through the space, feel it in his skin. Each sound of a lock latching matched with a desperate sob. _“Please, please I’m sorry. Please Bruce, don’t!”_

And he knows Bruce is still there, standing on the other side. Can see the shadow of his feet when he crawls to the door and bangs on it. “ _Listen to me,_ whatever you’re thinking, _I’ll make it up to you! You don’t have to do this, I learned my lesson! Please.._ ” Dick knows hitting the door doesn’t work, but he can’t stop. 

There’s no response outside his own cries. And he thinks for a moment that maybe he can hear, or _feel_ Bruce pressing a hand to the door too. Just like he’s doing. 

But if that image was anything more than a fantasy, it doesn’t last. Because it's long until he hears Bruce walking away. A sound his ears cling to desperately until they fade all together. Shaking in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Dick sat with his back to the door for what must have been hours. It was hard to tell, there were no clocks in here and nothing but the darkness and gloom of night through the few windows. 

It hurt sitting here like this. Muscles cramping from the hardwood floor and a decidingly unrelenting door. _But he was afraid to leave. Because well, what if Bruce came back? Or Alfred?_ He wanted to be here. To apologize again, more properly. Maybe Bruce will cut it short.. It was hard to tell. But even harder not to cling to that hope for as long as he could. _But Bruce was pretty angry.._ Tears burned at his eyes again and Dick didn’t bother with wiping them away. 

There was no one there to see or care anyways. 

-

He woke, unaware of having or when he even fell asleep. Still curled there on the floor, a sense of cold seeped into his bones and skin through clothes. In his line of sight was still the sliver of hallway flooring that could just be seen from the crack under the door. A bleak image that had his stomach dropping. Dick unsure whether he would cry again or puke. Deciding on sucking it up. Simply tugging down the sleeves of his sweater and undershirt, crossing arms across his chest and attempting to gain his bearings. Bruce hadn’t come back. _Wasn’t coming back._

 _But maybe…_ He slunk up to his knees, tracing the keyhole with a finger before taking a deep breath in. Eyes closing when he wrapped his hand around the doorknob. _Just maybe.._ It hardly moved at all. Stopping with a clink and rattle that reverberated through the walls dangerously akin to a sense of panic. _‘No no no no no..’_ Dick kept twisting and shaking the knob. Slammed his free hand against the wood. 

_“Bruce Please! Bruce open the door,_ I learned my lesson! I-I _I’m so sorry..”_ Chest heaving, already the taste of blood when he bit his lip. A forehead pressed against the door and shivering. _Maybe he’ll still come back..I just have to be good. I have to show him that I’ll be good. That I can listen and then…then he’ll come back._

So he picked himself up. Looking around the space with the overwhelming tinge of the creeping numbness. Slid his shoes off and placed them by the door. It was what he was supposed to do. 

Something he did automatically before padding over to the bathroom. Feet having cramped from sleeping in the shoes. _If Bruce were there, he would have reminded Dick to take them off. Or taken them off for him and his feet wouldn’t hurt._ But Bruce wasn’t. Because he’d fucked everything up again. 

Turning nobs to run a hot bath. Baths were time consuming, and it would help him warm back up. _Late Novembers too cold a time in Gotham already, it was stupid to sleep like that._ But that thought just made Dick close his eyes and suck back at his lip. Feeling himself shake still. Strangely aware that he couldn’t regret sleeping there. Couldn’t find it in him to truly think it a mistake. No matter how stupid it’d been. _Because what if he had come back?_

As the tub filled, Dick stared at the open bathroom door. Again the nasty habit of chewing his lip before letting out a sigh and closing it. _Everything’s normal. I’m just taking a bath. And then Bruce will come get me for lunch before heading back into work and everything will be normal._

He told himself that while stripping down, the mint colored sweater Bruce had picked out for him joining his slacks, briefs and shirt on the tile. Slipping off socks and starring down at wiggling toes while sitting on the edge of the big tub. Breath shaky as he let himself fall back and sink down into hot water. 

It burned and shocked clamy skin. And all he could think was _‘good’._

\----

Alfred dropped the books. “If you’re going to insist on playing these games with him, you very well know I’d rather not be involved.” 

“It’s _not a game_ Alfred. He needs to learn his lesson. And I…I couldn’t trust myself to go back in there.”

“And just how long are you going to keep him locked up this time?”

“You did the same to me.” 

Alfred couldn’t believe this. Only he could. But he didn’t like to. Placing his hand down on the desk before Bruce and leaning closer. “I found you _slicing into yourself_ , down to the bone! And don’t you _dare_ give me that spiel about pain tolerance again. Besides, it was only for half a day! Nothing like what you put him through!” 

“Well it felt like _longer_.” And Then, Bruce grew quiet, eyes unfocused as he almost seemed to sink into himself. When he finally came back it was with that quiet conviction that he’d always seemed to carry in some form. “…I _need_ to be able to trust him, Alfred. Every night out there, god knows what could happen. Of that at least, you must understand the importance. I need you on my side, Alfred. Without that... without _you..I’m lost.”_

And there it was. Those big young eyes that Alfred remembered from before. From always. That consistently tore right through him. He’d delivered Bruce into this world in the midst of a classic Gotham storm. Loved him, took care of him and ever since Thomas and Martha… he’d devoted everything to Bruce. To get him through life, its overwhelming and unforgiving nature. 

And now, sitting in the parlor, draped in the low lights of a new dawning evening and half drawn curtains, Bruce looked to him still. Relied on him still. Even after all this time, Bruce _needed_ him. 

He would never turn his back to him. “I will _always_ be on your side, sir. Whatever you need.” 

Alfred placed a gloved hand on the man’s shoulder. Grounding them together. As they should be. Heart warming when Bruce placed his own over it. 

Silence stretching until the butler turned to leave Bruce to it. He knew how he’d get. That he needed space in times like these. So he gathered the books and items from Richard’s rooms and left. Bruce didn’t need any more reminders of the boy’s shortcomings after all.

\----

Dick shifted and gasped, nostrils suddenly flooding with water before he shot up and heaved. Splattered drops from him casting over the tepid grey water that surrounded. Skin pruned, he shuttered. Again, hadn’t even remembered falling asleep. Had no idea for how long. _Too long probably._ Shivering more as he stood and stepped out, wishing for a clock right about now. 

But there were no clocks in his rooms.

But at least there were towels. And he could take a moment to appreciate the luxury everything inside this Manor, everything connected with the name Wayne, insisted upon. The kind of soft and fluffy his skin sighed out with at a touch. The golden embroidered _Wayne_ on them didn’t matter. Was redundant. Everything here so obviously belonged to Bruce. 

_No. That was bad. It was those kinds of Me vs Him thoughts that got me into this situation to begin with. That would make me think that disobeying Bruce was okay. That trying to spy on him was okay. That he’d ever not know. No wonder he was so upset. Locked me away. I’ve been so ungrateful. Panicky, selfish. We’re supposed to be a team._

Everything here belonged to Bruce. But maybe that was a good thing. No, it definitely was. How could it not be?

Bruce knew best. And maybe Dick needed this. He must have. Time to think. He’d nearly lost it during that meeting. It wasn’t very professional or admirable to be so easily worked up. Dick just wished Bruce were here. That he wasn’t alone right now. Felt like his emotions were splattered worse than the water heaved from lungs. Twisted, pulled and unrecognizable. 

Walking out and turning the familiar corner to the walk in closet. Towel wrapped around and over him to keep as much cool air out as possible as he looked over the vast amount of options. Fabrics, suits, sweaters. Meticulously placed and organized. _Was that Bruce or Alfred’s doing?_ Some were even out of reach, high above his head and sitting in plastics. Blue eyes watering as they looked over everything. Suddenly overwhelmed. Skin waterlogged and the longer he just stood there dripping, the worse he felt. It was stupid. Dick always told himself that he hated it when Bruce picked out his clothes. But now…now he realized it was probably better that way. He had no idea what he was doing. 

_You’ve been in this closet before. You’ve picked out clothes before._ But this still felt different. There was nowhere to go. Bruce wasn’t here but he could feel him. A presence looming over, like he was being watched. But that was impossible because Bruce didn’t want anything to do with him. _Just grab some damn clothes you basket-case._

But he just gripped the towel tighter and ran out. Shaking now as he just scrambled into the bed that he hated. That he should love. Pressing his face into the mounds of pillows and thinking about how they almost smelt like Bruce. _God, he hates me. He hates me. He hates me._

 _Bruce is my best friend. My entire world. He loves me. But he hates me too._

A glimmer of something else in his mind. _Roy’s my friend too. Roy said as much._ Small voice nudged from somewhere within him. But Dick had said all those awful things about them to the press. He’d just wanted to make Bruce happy and proud. He just wanted to be Robin. Roy probably hated him too. Hated him before Dick even talked to the press. Had stopped responding. Probably just thought he was some crybaby who couldn’t stand a day without Bruce. _Which was true wasn’t it. Just look at him now._

Everyone hated him. He was stuck in this big old house, trapped in these rooms and hidden once again from the world. Didn’t need a fancy island or secluded villages. Dick could be kept away and forgotten, left to rot in his own clout of emotion right here. 

The towel scrunched under him, Dick just focused on breathing. _In and then out. In and then out._ Laying there buried under blankets mixed with an invisible suffocating weight. _In and then out_. 

Once again unsure of just how long he was there. But eventually, he pulled himself up. _Time to stop being such a baby all the time Grayson. Toughen up_. His father would never be so weak. 

Heart dropping at what he realized when he stepped into the main area with a soft red blanket. The books were gone. The games, notebooks, audiotapes, everything. Even his chess set pieces. Dick hadn’t even known anyone came in. A single tray of food sitting alone in his study area next to a pitcher of water. A soft edged plastic cup. Television screen gray and showing nothing but an ever so lighter colored lock and the Wayne logo. 

He was on lock down. Brain stuttering and shutting down too. _This was it._ Hadn’t known what else he expected. _It’s probably what he deserved_. 

\----

He’d seen sunlight come and go from windows five times now. Or at least he thought it was five. Maybe four. Maybe six. Wait? What counted as day one. What did it even matter. This was his home. His existence. These walls. These screens. This nothingness. Just blank spaces filled with his thoughts. Unwinding and stringing back up. 

He’d been staring at this wall for hours now. Watching the sunlight slowly drag and drape across, specks of dust to dance and mock him. _This is all you have without him. Nothing but dust. It’s all you’re worth alone. All you can amount to without him._

\---

Bruce tapped his fingers along his desk. The sanded designs. The quiet luxury. It’s not what he wanted to look at. To see and feel and touch. _Don’t get carried away now. He’s still being punished._ Pouring himself another drink, something to burn away the ache this left. To taste sweet in comparison to the forced distance. 

He tapped at the hidden corners, a code and a button pressed. A section of the desk’s top lifting and the monitors flickered to life. _There he was. His Dickie. His boy._ Arms wrapped around himself and starring at nothing. _So dense sometimes. But beautiful still._

Bruce didn’t know how much longer he could go. This was as much a punishment to him as it was to Dick. He should never have been so foolish as to bring Dick along in the first place. So needy of the boy’s constant companionship. Slade was too sharp for it. _But perhaps that could still be used._

In any case. He’d learned his lesson. A few hours more and he was sure it’d be enough for Dick to have as well. The man’s skin practically buzzed in excitement at that thought. _To be able to touch, to feel and devour him again. Bodies one as they always should be. As they were meant to be. God he needed it._

\---

Dick needed to see someone. _Anyone._ Was he alone in the world? Had anyone else ever existed? Or was that all just some delusional lie he’d made up for himself. But it couldn’t be. He could still nearly feel his mother’s warm hugs. A delusion wouldn’t elicit such strong emotions from him...would they? He just needed to see someone. To know that someone else was alive in this world. That he was still alive.

Holding himself and rocking. The locked screens taunting him. _This is your fault. Your mistake. Own up to it. You did this to yourself_. It felt like his brain had melted and reformed a dozen times over. There was nothing to do. Nothing to hold onto. Did that painting just blink or has he just been starring at it for three days now? _Or has it been three minutes? Seconds? What was real._ Why did the walls almost seem to swirl and twist. Closing in on him and vibrating with a low hum of malicious intent. 

He wanted Bruce. Bruce would hold him and make them stop. He wanted his parents. But they would never come again. They will never be there again. Bruce will. Maybe. If he was good. If he could prove himself worthy again. 

They would come with the food. Food always appeared. He just had to stay awake. To stay alert. Then he’d see someone. A face that wasn’t hollow and expressionless and painted in a frame. He could wait. It would happen. He wasn’t alone. Wasn’t alone. Wasn’t alone. Rocking with the words barely slipping out into the silence. _“Not alone. Not alone. Not alone.”_ The paintings breathed and he shuttered. 

Exhaustion had taken back over and forced him to sleep before anyone came. Waking only when he felt the all too real and palpable sensation of eyes boring into him. Mouth falling open and insides dancing. 

“BRUCE!!” Dick jumped up and tripped. Falling onto the floor with a pathetic slump. And he’d almost be embarrassed if he wasn’t so overjoyed. So happy at seeing someone. That low chuckle as he picked himself back up and grinned. Eyes pooling over with happy tears as he scurried towards the man who sat there now. As if he’d always been there, in that chair, watching him. “Oh god Bruce, please tell me you’re real, _please oh god-”_

He was stopped by strong arms scooping him up and placing him on a lap. Hands almost soothing as they smoothed over his back and through hair. “Shh shh baby it’s okay. I’m real and here. We’re together again. Everything is okay.” Dick just hiccupped with more tears. Hands coming up and feeling the stubble on cheeks and jaw. Nodding. 

“I’m s-so sorry. I will never ever be so awful again. Please Bruce I’m sor-” messy pleads interrupted by lips smothering his. Smothering the words down and Dick actually sighed into it. Shaking, he was just so happy. 

And when Bruce pulled away, he was smiling almost kind. Just that bare hint of an edge that always came with his guardian. With Batman. “Time to finish making it up to me, then we can go back to normal. To being happy. Don’t you want that?” 

Dick just nodded again. Wide eyes and he wiped at the tears streaming down cheeks. 

“Good boy. Now..” Bruce widened his legs, nudging Dick down to slide back onto the floor between them. A hand threading through dark hair and the other undoing his fly. “Make your apology sincere. I’ve missed you.” 

He gulped and watch Bruce slide himself out, head already twitching. Bringing his eyes up to look towards the man. Tears still stinging. _Of course he would. He needed to be good. They needed to be together. Or else he was nothing_. 

Mouth wrapping around Bruce’s cock and a happy hum that wasn’t his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am still alive. Sorry for the sporadic posting. If anyones still around and reading, I hope you're still enjoying the ride and i love you.


End file.
